There's Just Something about Penny
by BazingaGurl
Summary: Sheldon has a problem.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not exactly sure when it begun, and for me, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, not knowing is a "big deal". Did it begin after her enormous boyfriend pantsed Leonard and I? Perhaps it was the event where she gave me a Christmas gift, much to my dismay, though I do appreciate it. I still have the napkin sealed in the box so Leonard Nimoy's DNA will stay. That was the first time I had willingly hugged anyone, outside of Meemaw. Another instance that may have cause my dilemma was when she first called me "Moonpie" going through my letters from Meemaw whilst in my room which I allowed regretfully and teased me. If it wasn't the cause, her making a habit out of hugging me has not helped. She always smells like one, of the many, soaps I gave her for Christmas, but her hair s always coconut. And as much as I'd like to deny it, I am not a fool, I cannot lie to myself. Her hugs are warm and I've grown to enjoy her company. I also find myself missing our "Spaghetti Night". Since she and Leonard have re-entered their doomed relationship we have not had "Spaghetti Night". And, to be more honest, I haven't been keeping up with my schedule lately. Here it is, Monday night, and what am I eating? A Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, which I can assure you, is not from Thailand. I am currently supposed to be researching for work, but I am Instant Messaging Meemaw.

**MeeMaw:**So how is Everything Moonpie?

**Sheldor:** Good.

**MeeMaw:** That so?

**Sheldor:** Yes.

**MeeMaw:** Well Leonard tells me otherwise. =)

**Sheldor:** Leonard is a liar, why are you talking to Leonard?

**MeeMaw:**He IM-ed me.

**Sheldor:** Sigh, its nothing.

**MeeMaw:** Sheldon.

**Sheldor:**Meemaw.

**MeeMaw:** Sheldon!

**Sheldor:**Ok, fine but you cannot tell anyone, especially not mother.

**MeeMaw:** Alright.

**Sheldor:** My friends, Leonard and Penny, have begun "dating" again. And I Penny and I no longer have Spaghetti night. I don't know what is wrong with me. I guess that small change in my schedule messed up the rest, because it is Thai night and am I eating Thai? No. I am eating a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich.

**MeeMaw:**Wow. Moonpie I don't think this is about your schedule.

**Sheldor:** I don't understand why not, I explained it.

**MeeMaw:** Sheldon I think you're in love with that Penny girl. You always talk about her to me. I feel I practically know her.

**Sheldor:** Love is a silly figment of the imagination.

**MeeMaw:** Well consider yourself silly, boy.

**Sheldor: **I am not silly nor do I believe I am in love. I'm just confused. I just need to get my focus back and all will be fine.

**MeeMaw:** Ya think so?

**Sheldor:** I know so.

**MeeMaw:** Sheldon Lee Cooper you can't lie to me, or yourself. So you better tell this girl how ya feel.

**Sheldor:** She's dating Leonard Meemaw… even if I wanted to I'm too late…

**MeeMaw:**You're never late for love Moonpie.

**Sheldor:** OK well assuming I had any feelings towards Penny, and I don't, she wouldn't return them and our friendship would be awkward.

**MeeMaw:** So that's why you're worried? Honey you never know unless you try.

**Sheldor:** I don't want to. I'm fine being Penny's friend. I am not, however, fine with being ignored just because she is in a relationship.

**MeeMaw:** Tell me right now; being 100% honest, do you like her?

**Sheldor:** …

**MeeMaw:**Moonpie?

**Sheldor:** I believe I do.

**MeeMaw:** Then tell her.

**Sheldor:** I can't.

**MeeMaw:** Sheldon Cooper can't? I never thought I'd hear that.

**Sheldor:** Technically you didn't seeing as we are both typing.

**MeeMaw:**Whatever Kid. I'm going to bed TTYL.

**Sheldor:** You too

**MeeMaw:**Love you Moonpie

**Sheldor:**Love you too Meemaw.

**MeeMaw has logged off.**

"Oh My God."

I jump hearing the sound of Raj's voice.

"How-"

"Your Vulcan Hearing is no match for my Shy Indian Muteness." He grins, "So you're in love with Penny?"

"No."

He points to the laptop screen, which I quickly shut "No!"

He shrugs.

"Raj, please don't say anything."

"Who am I gonna tell? I can't talk to Penny!"

"Howard or…" I bite my lip "Leonard."

As if summoned, Penny and Leonard walk out of his room, holding hands, hair messed up and both wearing smirks that clearly say "I just did IT."

"Is that… a PB&J?" Leonard asks.

I nod.

"On a Monday?"

"Yes, why were you talking to Meemaw?" I ask.

"Because if I talked to your mom she'd come here and you'd kill me."

"Fair point." I sigh and watch Penny brush through the tangles in her hair with her fingers.

"What's up Moonpie?" She grins, flashing her beautiful white perfect smile.

I feel anger, bubble in my chest "ONLY MEEMAW CAN CALL ME MOONPIE!"

I storm into my room, being sure to slam the door. A wave of emotions hit me like a slap in the face. _I do like her._

**Anger: **at myself for allowing such primitive thoughts.

**Jealousy:** because of Leonard with his arms wrapped around Penny.

**Confusion:** with all of it

**Hurt:** Penny ditching me for Leonard on Spaghetti Night

**Annoyance:** Raj reading over my shoulder.

**Anxiety:** I can't tell her.

I hear Penny's soft knock on my door as I realize tears are falling from my eyes. _Ugh when have I become such a baby? _

"Go Away!" I shout through the door.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry can we talk?" I can hear the frustration in her voice, even through a door.

I decide to ignore her, which, of course leads to her bursting in. I grab a pillow to hide my face. She gasps and sits beside me. She begins to run Counterclockwise circles on my back. I don't even attempt to push her away; I may as well enjoy what little I can have. I continue my utterly ridiculous sobbing and she remains silent. I quite enjoy not hearing "What's wrong." When I finally calm down she rubs her thumbs over my eyelids to wipe away the tears. I give her a weak smile.

"Honey, what's the matter?" she asks in a soft voice.

_Honey? But sweetie is her pet name for friends! Honey is reserved for relationships! _

I just shake my head vigorously; I'm in no shape to lose my best friend right now.

"Penny!" Leonard calls from the living room.

I sigh and await her departure, but it doesn't come. Instead she kisses my cheek and frowns at me.

"Sheldon I can't help if you wont talk to me."

"Sorry I just miss MeeMaw and you made me think of her." I lie, unusually effortlessly.

She nods "Why doesn't she ever come visit? I'd love to meet her! I feel like I know her!"

"That's what she said."

She glares at me.

"What? Did I say something- Oh. I did not mean it like that at all Penny, I promise."

She giggles, "What did you mean?"

_Oh crap. Now I have to admit I've talked about her._

"Meemaw said she'd like to meet you. She feels like she knows you." I look at the floor

"You've talked to your Meemaw about me?" she smiles.

I just nod.

"Well you should talk to her about coming up for a week or so!"

"I think I'll do that." I give her a genuine smile.

"Penny!" Leonard's voice is closer now and the door opens "Hey Sheldon have you seen- Oh, hey Penny!" he frowns "You ok?"

"I am perfectly fine Leonard and I have no clue why you would think otherwise, but you are wrong." I glare at him for interrupting Penny and I.

"Oh…Kay." He turns to Penny "Round 2?" he winks.

I feel as if I am either going to vomit or kill Leonard. Maybe both.

"Maybe in a minute, I was talking to Sheldon." She smiles at me.

He shrugs "Ok." And leaves.

"So you definitely have to talk to your Meemaw! I'd love to meet her officially."

"Officially?"

"I've emailed her a couple times." She smiles.

Panic swells in my chest "About what?"

"You."

I'm like a balloon only filled with panic instead of air "What about me?"

"Asking for some of her recipes for a birthday cake." She sighs.

The panic deflates "Oh."

"Please don't get mad, I just really want to make you a cake, that's all!"

"It's alright Penny. I won't fight you, seeing as if I do you'll tell my Mom."

She giggles "Glad we have an understanding."

"Hey Penny, can I tell you something?" I bite my lip.

"Sure Honey."

Honey…

"You're my best friend. You have been since Leonard betrayed me at the North Pole."

She smiles and her eyes light up "Really? I thought I was just someone annoying that you had to deal with."

"No, though you do annoy me at times, but I'm sure I annoy you, as you've stated yourself. But I am not around you because I have to be. It's because I want to."

_Great. Pour your heart out. Go ahead. Figuratively, of course._

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck "Awe! I want to be around you too Sheldon!"

I take in her smell of coconut and find myself grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh, I didn't say this before, but I don't own anything except for my words.**_

Meemaw is flying to Pasadena tonight to spend a week here with Leonard and I. Needless to say, I took Penny's advice and invited her. We are currently on our way to the airport, as she should be landing soon.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Your check engine light is off." I crane my neck to get a better look.

She smiles "Yes, I gotta some pretty good tips and I've been saving up, so it's all good now."

"I believe you meant, "All is well." But I'm glad to no longer be in a deathtrap, though you are driving." I fight to hide a smile as I see her eyes roll.

"Ya wanna walk?"

I look down at my lap and remain silent for the remainder of the ride. I find myself sneaking glances of her when she looks away. _What is wrong with me? _We pull up to the airport and I can't hide my excitement. We wait near baggage claim, as we had previously arranged and I catch a glimpse of her brown/gray hair. Meemaw is about two inches shorter than my mother. She picks up her speed opening her arms to hug me. I hug her back.

"Wow Moonpie, I think you've gotten taller, if that's possible!" she leans up to kiss my cheek "So, ya gonna introduce me to your lovely friend?"

I feel myself blush "Meemaw, this is Penny… Penny this is Meemaw."

"I've heard so much about you!" they chime together and hug.

They giggle and I take Meemaw's bag. As we head outside Penny and Meemaw giggle and say things I can't hear, which I think may be a good thing. I put Meemaw's bag in the trunk and she gets into the back. I give her a confused look.

"You're taller than me you need the front seat." She winks.

I look down and nod, knowing what she's up to.

"So Penny, I hear your wantin' to be an actress, is that right?"

She smiles "Yes ma'am. I'm a waitress right now though." She puts her key into the ignition.

"Being a waitress ain't nothing to be embarrassed about darling." Meemaw smiles.

Meemaw is one of the very few people who I do not correct. But her double negative grammar mistake bothers me. Penny smiles, noticing.

"Matter of fact, I was a waitress when I was saving up money to leave Texas." She smiles at Penny "Wanted to move to New York and be an actress."

"Really? So what happened?" Penny asks, stopping at a red light.

"I had my money ready and was about to leave for the airport and get me a ticket. My best friend, Earl didn't want me to go. I walked out the door and found him taking off my tires! I said "Earl what do ya think your doing?" and he walked to me real slow, seemed like hours and he said, "I love you Karen, ya can't go." So I stayed. We got married few years after and had us a beautiful daughter. I thought I'd regret not leaving, but I never did."

Penny's eyes water "That's so amazing!"

Meemaw smiles, "Yes, it was."

"What happened?" Penny frowns.

"Well he passed away a little while before Missy and Moonpie were born. If I believed in reincarnation, I wudda sworn he was Sheldon."

"I'm so sorry um… what should I call you?"

"Well, Meemaw, of course." Meemaw smiles.

I look between the two of them, feeling warm happiness grow inside me as two f my favorite people in the world getting along so well.

We walk up the three flights of stairs. I'm in the front with Meemaw's bags and she and Penny are behind me giggling. I open the door and gasp. I see Leonard and Stephanie "making out" on my spot. As much as them soiling my spot disturbs me, I am more concerned about how Penny will feel about this. I quickly shut the door.

"Um, Sheldon that's the way in." Penny smiles.

"Yes, well. Penny why don't you and Meemaw go into your apartment?"

"Why?"

"I um. I need to do something." I say, honestly.

She nods "Fine."

Once her door snaps shut, with her and Meemaw inside, I reopen the door.

"LEONARD!" I yell, making he and Stephanie jump apart "What are you _doing_?"

"Uh, Sh-Sheldon, it's not what you think-"

"Leonard, I have an IQ of 187, and 20/20 vision. It's not a matter of what I _think _is happening, it's what I see! How could you do something such as this to _Penny_? She has done nothing but be a good girlfriend to you and _this _is how you repay her? You're odds with being with Penny were minimal and you just go and fuck it up?"

_Oh Lord. Please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud._

Leonard's eyes are wide and his face is pale.

_I did say it. Wonderful._

"Did you just say… the F word?"

I bite my lip "Not the point."

"Sheldon, look just please don't tell Penny and it will al be alright-"

"You're asking me to lie? ME? Even if I had the ability, I wouldn't because she's my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend." He tilts his head.

"So did I." I say with an icy tone "But best friends don't deceive each other." I sigh "To be honest, I don't want to tell her. She thinks you're not a "Lying cheating bastard" but apparently you are. And if we have to choose again, know this, I will not pick you. Now, remove yourselves from my spot, Meemaw is over at Penny's and I cannot keep them waiting." I walk out.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Penny?"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Penny?"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Penny?"

She opens up the door looking confused. I frown and motion for her to sit down. She nods and sits on her green couch.

"Penny. I don't want to tell you because it will hurt you but… I just walked in on Leonard and Stephanie kissing in my spot." I frown at her watering eyes "I'm so sorry Penny, I just couldn't let you see that."

"He what?" a tear falls out of her eye.

"He-"

"Rhetorical Sheldon." Meemaw stops me.

Penny stands up and wraps her arms around me and begins to sob. I rub her back as her tears soak through my shirt. I am by no means a violent person, nor could I protect myself if needed, but I want very much to kill Leonard.

"Penny, could we sit down?"

She nods and I sit down. She sits beside me with her arms around me again, sobbing into my chest. Though I am no good with physical contact, I am trying my best. She begins to calm down and her expression of sadness turns into anger.

"I can't believe that bastard! I'm so good to him! And that tramp bitch _knew _we were together!"

I squeeze her a little tighter "I'm so sorry Penny."

"It's not your fault Moonpie."

I sigh, "Only Meemaw can call me Moonpie."

Meemaw chuckles.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Leonard doesn't deserve you. And I really do not like to see you crying. Can I get you some ice cream?"

"Just keep hugging me and I'll be ok Moonpie."

"Very well." I smile and decide to let her calling me Moonpie slip this time.

Meemaw remains quiet, but the way she is beaming at us says it all. And what's worse is I know she's right. I am completely in love with Penny.

_Love is just a silly thing people make themselves feel, have I really sank this low?_

_Well if it isn't love, it's something. There's something about Penny that makes me want to smile._

_I'm a fool. So I think I am "in love" with her. So what? As if Penny would ever be with me._

_This is true. Very true. But maybe if I tell her she'll feel the same way._

_Then again that'd be risking our friendship. And I want to keep that._

_Question: What am I going to do?_

_Answer: I have no idea._

I walk out into the hall with Penny and Meemaw at exactly the same time as Leonard and Stephanie are walking out.

Penny freezes.

Leonard freezes.

I clench my fists.

Meemaw grabs my arm.

Stephanie blushes and surveys the awkward scene.

"Penny I-"

"Don't you even start Leonard! I am so mad I could _kill _you!" She glares at him "You are improbable!"

My eyes widen "Did you say improbable?"

She nods "Yes because he exists, for now." She gives him a threatening glare.

Even in this awkward situation, I find myself smirking.

_So I have been teaching Penny something!_

"And, just in case you can't tell, we're done, and this time its for good." She faces Meemaw "Now, I believe we were going to have some of your amazing tea Sheldon tells me about."

Meemaw grins at Penny's composure and nods. They go inside before me. I look over at Leonard and sigh.

"I'd really appreciate it if you spent the night someplace else tonight."

His eyes widen "What? Why?" he asks in his whiny voice.

"Because right now when I look at you I feel utmost disgust."

He rolls his eyes "Why do you care anyways?"

"I've told you, Penny is an amazing woman and she deserves respect!" I cover my mouth, realizing what I'd just said.

"Whoa Whoa." Howard says from the stairwell "You care about Penny?"

I snatch Leonard's apartment key and slam the door in their faces.

"What's wrong Moonpie?" Meemaw asks with a frown.

"I just- it's just- I-"I shake my head and retreat to my room.

As soon as I reach the bed, my door wings open and Leonard, Howard and Raj enter. I toss back Leonard's keys.

"Sorry." I mumble an apology.

"I think your busted, dude." Raj grins.

"So it appears Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Human-Emotions has a crush? On Penny?" Howard grins along with Raj.

"No I- Penny is my friend!" I stammer.

"I can't believe you like my girlfriend!" Leonard frowns.

"Ah, Ex-Girlfriend, and I do not like her! Penny is my _friend_!" I repeat.

"Penny and Sheldon sitting in a tree," Howard sings, and Raj joins him "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes-"

"_Penny is my Friend_!" I insist desperately.

As if on cue, Penny walks in "Hey guys Meemaw made tea and demands we all partake."

"Demands we what?" I feel myself smile.

She smiles "I know, I know, I've been around you too long my vocabulary is improving."

I chuckle as we walk out into the living room. I sit in my spot and Penny sits beside me. I take a sip of my tea and smile. The taste is comforting, familiar.

"Leonard," Meemaw looks over at him "I don't know the detail, and I don't wanna. But Penny deserves an explanation, and a damn good one too. So you two step into the hall and talk."

Penny looks over at Leonard and nods. He does as well and they step out of the apartment. As soon as the door shuts, I feel all eyes on me. I sigh.

"Howard, Raj how have you been?"

Raj whispers in Howard's ear.

Howard chuckles "Alright. Well first, I've been good and Raj says he's also been good." He laughs "But he says he thinks Sheldon's be _very_ good!"

They both laugh.

I blush and glare at them "_Penny is my friend_!"

Meemaw giggles, "Moonpie, I am not blind. I can see the way you look at her. The way your eyes light up like when you heard about the Science Fair. You allow her to hug you and sit near you. Sheldon Lee Cooper, don't waist your time tryin' to deny it. You are absolutely smitten with that girl!"

"No I-"

SMACK! 

Penny walks back in rubbing her hand on her jeans. Leonard follows with almost her entire handprint on his face. His eye is watering, so it must've hurt. I wonder what he said. She smiles over at Meemaw and they begin to talk.

_Is it bad if her smacking him makes me happy?_

Leonard has decided to stay the night at Stephanie for the night and try to be in a relationship with her. I offered Meemaw my bed, which she declined. She is currently getting the couch ready. I frown and look at Penny. I know that f she goes over to her apartment, alone, she will get intoxicated.

"Penny." I look over at her.

"Hmm?" she asks.

"Would you like to stay here tonight, so you don't have to be alone?"

She smiles, but then frowns "I'd love to except that would leave me with Leonard's bed and I really don't think I can sleep there."

"I know. I wasn't suggesting Leonard's bed. You may have my bed." I look into her eyes.

"But… that's in your room."

"Yes, Penny."

"I'd have to go _in your room_."

"Again, Penny, yes." I nod.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Leonard's room." I try, and fail, not to cringe.

"Oh, honey no. It's fine. Your germaphobia will go nuts in there." She frowns.

"Penny, please." I frown "I do not intend to use Leonard's soiled bed sheets. I will disinfect it.

Meemaw slips out of the room.

"Why?"

I sigh "Because I know that if you go over there you'll drink and be miserable, and I'd really like to help in some way!"

"Sheldon. That's so sweet." She grins "But I have a compromise."

_Oh Lord._

"What do you suggest?" I take a sip of my tea.

"We share a bed."

I choke on my tea "P-Penny?"

"Oh I don't mean it like that Sheldon!" she giggles "Fully clothed, me on one side, you on the other."

Meemaw slips back into the room.

"I dunno Penny…"

"Why not?" Meemaw grins, letting me know she's been eavesdropping "How else would you really know she isn't drinking?"

_I hate it when she's right._

"That's true" Penny chimes in "It's either, we share a bed or I go home and be miserable."

I groan "Very well. I'm going to go get ready for bed; you should do that in your apartment and please knock before entering."

I go into my room and change into my pajamas, as I forgot what day it is, I just throw a pair on. I look over at my bed and realize that I only have two pillows. I need two pillows.

I bite my lip and text Penny.

"You'll need to bring pillows."

"Okie Dokie, can I bring a Teddy Bear?"

"One."

"Thanks Moonpie."

"Do not call me Moonpie, Penelope."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

She lightly raps on the door. I open it up, seeing Penny's arms full of pillows, a phone and the biggest "Teddy Bear" she owns. I grab the bear from her and move aside for her to come in. Her hair has been hastily thrown up, as usual, and her face is clean of makeup. She is wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas. She smiles at me, clutching her pillows.

"Which side?"

"If you do not mind, I'd like the one closest to the door." I give her a tight smile "I am going to make myself a glass of warm 2% milk, would you like some?"

She smiles "Sure, that'd be great."

I nod and head to the kitchen "Meemaw would you like a glass of warm milk?"

She nods from the couch "Yes, please."

She gets up and follows me into the kitchen. I grab three glasses and pour them ¾ full of milk. I carefully set them in the microwave and turn the dial. Meemaw smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Moonpie."

I smile "Really?"

She nods "Of course. Not only are you a brilliant theoretical physicist." She grins at me, knowing that I hate being called a **Rocket Scientist** "But you're such a gentlemen to Penny."

I blush "Meemaw, Penny is my _friend_!"

"Leonard is your friend and ya ain't never offered him your bed, or made him warm milk. Ya never sang him Soft Kitty either."

I frown "Well that's because one, he has a bed; two, he's lactose in tolerate and three; she sang it to me first."

The microwave beeps "Whatever you say Moonpie, but you better tell her before she gets snatched up again."

I take out the three glasses and hand her hers.

"Fine, I do like her, alright? But that doesn't matter because she doesn't like me."

She shakes her head "For a genius you can sure say some dumb things. Anyways thank you for the milk, goodnight."

I nod and walk to my room. Unable to knock, holding two glasses I kick lightly.

KICK KICK KICK "Penny?"  
KICK KICK KICK

"Penny?"

KICK KICK KICK

"Pen-"

She opens the door before I catch my balance, making my drop the two glasses of warm milk, spilling it on her. The glass breaks.

"I'm so sorry Penny!" I quickly pick up the broken pieces of glass before one of us get cut "OUCH!"

I cut my hand. Penny bends down to help me

"Damn it!"

I look up at her "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault honey, its just… these are my last clean clothes." She frowns.

"You've been neglecting your laundry."

She nods.

I go to my dresser and frown. I hand her my green lantern T-Shirt "I-I don't really have any undergarments for you…"

She nods "Do you have a pair of shorts or some boxers I can borrow?"

I bite my lip and nod. In the back of my underwear drawer I have a pair of Batman boxers that I rarely ever wear "Here you go…"

She smiles "Thank you. Can I borrow your shower?"

I nod "Yes, I'm really sorry Penny."

"Sweetie don't worry about it." She smiles "I'd hug you, but I'm covered in milk."

I nod.

She frowns "Sheldon your hand is still bleeding."

"Yes I'd better clean it up."

"Here let me jump in really quick…"

"Um Penny-" I start but she's already pulled me in.

She gets undressed behind the shower curtain. I bite my lip and try to focus on my hand, realizing that I'm pouring the peroxide onto the floor. I hear her wet clothes hit the floor and she starts the shower. I bite my lip even harder. I gasp as the peroxide stings my hand

"You ok Sheldon?" she peaks out of the shower curtain exposing a bit of he cleavage.

"PENNY!" I cover my eye.

"Oops! Sorry Sheldon!"

I nod "It's uh… its ok." I rush out of the bathroom.

I pace inside the confines of my room.

_Don't think about Penny._

_Don't think about naked Penny._

_Don't think about wet naked Penny._

"AAAH!" I yell in frustration.

_This has never happened to me before what is wrong with me?_

I rake my hands through my hair and being to list the elements.

My door opens and Penny walks in wearing my clothes. Her wet hair wrapped in a towel. I blink and bite my lip as she takes the towel off of her head and dries he hair.

"You know the most efficient way to dry your hair is just to air dry."

She smiles "But this helps. If people weren't trying to sleep I'd blow-dry it."

"That's actually bad for your hair."

"It is?" she frowns "I heard it was healthier for your hair."

I shake my head "No, the heat is damaging."

She nods "Huh…"

Penny and I lay down, facing each other.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"You're a really great friend. Because you're right. If I were alone, I would be drinking right now. So thank you for making me stay." She smiles at me.

I smile back and pull her into a hug "Your welcome."

I close my eyes and drift off to a Penny-filled REM sleep.

I wake up with green apple scented blonde hair in my face. I crane my neck to see that our bodies have become quite close, so close they seem to be molded together. I also notice my arms wrapped tightly around her. I do not want to move, but only in fear of waking her of course. But then I notice I need to relive my full bladder. I sigh and carefully remove my arms from her. She groans and turns facing me, reaching out for my warmth. I look around and smirk at her forgotten "Teddy Bear" on the floor. I place it into her arms and go into the restroom. After relieving myself, and washing my hands, I go into the kitchen for breakfast and notice that Meemaw is not on the couch. I look around confused, not finding her. Then I hear her and Penny laughing in my bedroom. I look into the open door. They are both sitting on my bed, smiling.

"So has Sheldon always been so smart and… Sheldon-y?" Penny asks.

Meemaw nods "Yes, Moonpie has always been organized and a genius." She smiles "And he could be difficult at times, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

Penny grins "Me either! I feel so stupid around the guys but with Sheldon its different. He kinda lacks basic social skills so I feel like I actually help him too."

"You do." I say quietly sitting at the head of my bed.

"Hey sweetie." Penny smiles "I thought you'd be watching Doctor Who."

"No, Doctor Who comes on Saturdays."

Penny looks at Meemaw with wide eyes.

"Moonpie, it is Saturday."

"Oh." I look at my alarm clock "I've missed Doctor Who for the first time in eight years."

"It's alright you can still do everything you normally do on Saturdays." Penny smiles encouragingly.

"Yes." I search my brain and cannot find what I do on Saturdays "And… what would that be?"

"Ok, What is wrong?" Penny grabs my hand.

My mind freezes "I uh…"

"The last time you messed up your schedule was when you were stuck. Are you stuck again?"

"No."

"The what's up? Sheldon you are completely OCD with a photographic-"

"Eidetic."

"Yes, eidetic memory. So what's wrong? What is destroying the beautiful mind of Sheldon Cooper?"

I small smile plays at the edges of my lips.

_She thinks I have a beautiful mind._

"HELLO! EARTH TO SHELDON!" she waves her hand in front of my face.

"You." I cover my mouth quickly, much like Raj does when he accidentally speaks in front of her.

"What?" she looks puzzled.

I shake my head, keeping my mouth covered.

Meemaw leaves the room mumbling "You two should talk…"

She pulls my hands away from my face "Sheldon, honey, what is the matter?"

"I… nothing?"

"Sheldon tell me."

I sigh, "You're what's "destroying the beautiful mind of Sheldon Cooper.""

"What? What the hell did _I_ do?"

"Penny, I assure you nothing bad.."

"Then what's your problem?" she demands.

I bite my lip "It appears that I have found myself in a predicament I hadn't thought possible. I thought I was more evolved and didn't need silly emotions, such as these, but that isn't the point. It seems that I have developed an emotional attachment to you. And it's getting worse every day! I could have _hit_ Leonard for deceiving you when he did not deserve you in the first place!" I frown.

"Sheldon, sweetie, is that Sheldon-speak for you like me?"

I nod lamely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing.**_

I avoid Penny's green eyes, which are sure to be full of disgust. I bite my lip, an annoying habit I've seem to have picked up and look down at my Star Wars sheets, which I've yet to return. I can feel Penny's eyes on me.

"Sheldon?" 

"Penny…" I reply barely above a whisper.

"Sheldon, sweetie, look at me."

_Sweetie=Friends._

I sigh and slowly lift my eyes to meet hers. The disgust I anticipate isn't there. Instead they're brighter, greener and her pupils are dilated. They seem to sparkle.

"Penny." I repeat.

She smiles and pulls my hand into hers "I like you too Sheldon."

My heart and breathing stop as my eyes widen. Then I gasp in a breath of air and my heart races. Then I frown, feeling this is "too good to be true".

"Penny, you're not… joking are you?"

Her eyes widen "No, Sheldon, of course not!"

"It's just… I'm me. No one likes me."

"Well, I do." She hugs me "I just haven't made it obvious because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

I smile "So, you really like me?"

She smiles back "Yes, Sheldon."

"So… um. How do we proceed?"

"Well, since we know each other and we know we like each other we don't have to do the whole awkward First Date thing, so Sheldon, will you be my boyfriend?"

I blush and nod a lot. She stands up and tugs my hand, telling my to follow her. We walk into the living room, holding hands. Leonard Raj and Howard have arrived and Leonard is in my spot.

"Leonard, you're in my spot." He stands up and moves, not taking his eyes off of us "Raj, you're in Penny's spot."

Raj whispers in Howard's ear who says it aloud "Yes, since when has she had a spot?"

"Since now." Penny smiles.

Raj sighs and moves to the floor, on Howard's right. Penny and I take our spots and Raj beings whispering.

Howard nods "I agree." He looks over at us "What the Frak?"

Leonard nods "I second that question."

Meemaw just nods.

Penny looks over at me to answer, I nod "Penny and I are dating."

"Since when?" Raj blurts, quickly covering his mouth.

"Ah, let's see Seven minutes and twenty-eight, now twenty-nine seconds." I answer.

"S-So just now?" Leonard asks.

Penny nods "Yes." 

"But _why_?" Leonard whines "I just told Stephanie that we couldn't-"

I glare at him "Leonard-"

"Sheldon!" Penny cuts me off "Leonard, I told you it was over, for good yesterday."

"But Penny-"

I cut him off "You-"

"Sheldon! I can fight my own battles!" she stops me "Leonard, you _cheated_ on me. Even if I weren't with Sheldon the answer would be the same. No, **Never** again.

"So you're gonna get back at me by dating _Sheldon_? There's no way you're that desperate!"

"What's wrong with me?" I frown.

"She's just using you to make me jealous." Leonard shrugs.

"What the fuck Leonard? Why would you even say that!" Penny shouts.

"You're not right?" I ask with a frown.

"Of course not, Leonard is just being an jealous asshole!"

"So jealousy is your goal?" Leonard smirks.

"Shut Up Leonard!" Raj (yes Raj) yells, "Yes, you're jealous but that isn't Penny's goal. Penny is with Sheldon because she _wants_ to be!"

Penny smiles at him "Thank you, Raj I couldn't have said it better myself."

Raj nods.

"I still don't understand. What's wrong with me?"

"Where do I begin?" Leonard glares at me "You're annoying, demanding, overly dependent, psychotic, you _think _you're smarter than everyone, you have the social skills of a _moldy sock_, and you don't like women!"

"You really think that?" I frown.

"No, Sheldon I KNOW that!"

I stand up to go to my room, and turn around "I don't generally like women, or anyone for that matter but Penny is an exception." I feel my eyes water as I slam my bedroom door. I sob onto my pillow and get a sense of fictional de ja vu. From the living room, I hear a very loud smack. My door opens and Meemaw comes in.

"Moonpie, you know Penny really likes you, right? Leonard is just being a baby."

I nod "But, he's right. About everything. Except me being legally insane."

Meemaw smiles and rests her hand on my shoulder "Moonpie, you can be as frustrating as a Rubex Cube. But there are times when you are so sweet that your idiosyncrasies just don't matter. And he knows that, he just wants to pick a fight. Penny just smacked him good. He's packing right now."

"Packing?" I gasp and rush to his room.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Leonard?"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Leonard?"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Leonard?"

He opens the door "What?"

"Y-You cant' leave!"

"Oh yeah? Well what does it look like I'm doing?"

"…Leaving."

He rolls his eyes "If you were such a genius, maybe you'd understand SARCASM!"

"Oh. L-Leonard I'm sorry I can't help that I love-like Penny!"

"Love?"

"I meant like." I frown, not even bothering to improve my lie.

"You love her? For how long?"

"I… I just really realized it but… I guess it's been since she started hanging out with us more."

"Yeah? Well I loved her the day we MET! What makes you any better than me?"

"YOU CHEATED ON HER!" I yell down at him "How the _fuck_ can you claim to love her when you'd do something so awful to her!"

"Sheldon, don't curse you look ridiculous."

I look over and notice that everyone is standing in the doorway.

_How much have they heard?  
_

I look back to Leonard "Leonard, please don't leave."

"I can't watch you and Penny hug or kiss. And I _sure as hell_ can't here you have sex!"

My eyes widen and I feel the color drain out of my face.

Leonard grins "Yes Sheldon, _**sex**_. It's part of being in a relationship!"

I look down "I hadn't thought of that."

He looks over at Penny "Have fun with that. Now move so I can leave!" he says to everyone blocking the door. They step aside.

"Leonard Please? I hate to beg, but please, please, please stay!"

"No Sheldon!"

I grab his suitcase and begin unpacking it.

"Sheldon stop!"

"No, just please-"

He pulls back his fist, which soon collides against my nose. Blood pours out and I begin to feel sick. I grip my nose and run to the bathroom. Penny follows me and doctors my nose. Raj walks in and takes the Nyquil from the cabinet and takes a gulp.

"You ok Sheldon?" he asks.

I remain silent as tears, again fall out of my eyes.

_In the event of Penny and I being in a romantic relationship, that makes Leonard again, my best friend._

"Sorry. Dumb Question…" he mutters.

Howard walks into the bathroom "Well, he left."

I quickly run out of the apartment and down the flights of stairs "Leonard!" I yell. I catch him at the bottom of the second flight.

"Go away or I will punch you again."

"I'm very sorry Leonard. Please stay."

"Sheldon no. No. No. No. No. FUCKING NO!"

I nod and hold out my arms for a hug.

"You want a hug?"

I nod my eyes stinging again. He nods and puts down his bag to hug me. He pulls away quickly, but I can see his eyes watering too. I sit on the bottom step for a while with my legs pulled up against my chest.

"This is my fault." Penny sits beside me.

I shake my head, "No Leonard is being childish and wants what he can not obtain, as always."

"But, he's your best friend."

I smile at her "I thought we couldn't be together and friends, but I think we can."

She nods "Me too. Can I ask you something?"

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, now did you?" I smile again.

"First, I want to say that I know you aren't ready for sex, it's sex we are not calling it coitus, and I have no problem with that. And the question is… did you mean what you said to Leonard?"

"Which part?"

"That you love me?"

I frown and bite my lip "Oh. That." I sigh "I'm sorry that its too soon, you weren't supposed to hear that, he wasn't supposed to hear that but yes. Yes I believe I do."

She leans up and kisses my cheek "I love you too Whack-A-Doodle."

"What?" Leonard comes up the steps "Chilly Cheese fries, ok. But you love Sheldon? Why him and not me!"

"Leonard, you and I just aren't right for each other!"

"Oh whatever you Slut."

I stand up angrily. Penny grabs my arm to stop me.

"Sheldon, don't."

I nod.

"Oh, no _please_! Please hit my Sheldon!"

I clench my fists "Penny would prefer I didn't."

"Since when do you listen to anyone _Shelly_? Come one hit me Moonpie!"

I speak through my teeth "Penny I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with this."

"Ya know what? Whatever!"

For some reason I smirk.

"So ya gonna hit me?"

"Ladies first."

He growls and throws a punch, which I easily dodge while throwing a punch of my own, hitting his nose.

_Payback's a bitch!_

He kicks my shin. I push him away. He returns getting ready to throw another unsuccessful punch. I catch his hand and bend it backwards. He elbows my stomach and I punch him, in the throat. He falls and has to catch his breath. I slide down the wall beside him.

"Fighting may not help in the current dilemma, but it does help you feel better." I frown "I didn't want to hit you Leonard and I'm sorry."

He nods "I'm sorry too."

"Now." Penny sighs, "Leonard, you aren't leaving. Sheldon and I are going to Texas for a couple of weeks-"

"What?"

"So you will have a little while to calm down. Texas, Sheldon. We're going to Texas."

"But why?"

"Later. I understand that it'll be weird and hard for you, Leonard but we're going to have to stay friends. You and Stephanie can be happy! Sheldon and I can be happy! There is no reason to make everyone miserable when we can all be happy!"

"Fine. I'll stay."

I cut him off "As, technically you have removed yourself and your belongings we are no longer roommates which meads we'll need a new roommate agreement."

"What?"

I smirk "Bazinga."

We walk up the steps with the last of Leonard's belongings.

"So, you'd miss me?"

"Your absence would completely throw off my schedule, more so than it has been and I'd need a new ride to work." I pause "But, essentially yes, I'd miss you."

"Awe!" Leonard grins.

I sigh, "I don't want to go to Texas."

"You don't even know why yet."

"I know I don't want to go, isn't that enough?"

He shakes his head "Improbable Sheldon."

"Why are we going to Texas?" I ask after swallowing a bite of pizza, on a Saturday night, I might add.

"Oh, yes." Meemaw smiles "Well your and Missy's Birthday is coming up."

"Oh no."

"So we're going to Texas." Penny grins.

I groan.

"And you're all invited, Penny and Sheldon are just gonna spend a couple weeks with us. The family barely sees you and now you've got yourself a girlfriend!

I nod, remembering that my cousins Josh and Suzanne have a bet going on whether or not I'm gay. Josh looses, but I'm sure he'll demand proof. Plus Penny hasn't met all of my family. I sigh and nod.

"Fine."

Penny hugs me, knowing she's won.

After dinner I pack my things. Once I have it perfectly organized, I go to help Penny.

"Sheldon my panties do NOT need to be folded!"

"But it's so unorganized!"

"SO AM I!"

"I know!"

"Then get over it!"

"But Penny-"

"Sheldon, are _you _going to wear my panties?"

I blush "I certainly hope not. The wouldn't fit and I'd look very… peculiar."

"Sarcasm!"

"Oh."

"So the organization doesn't matter!"

"But Penny-"

"Not buts!"

"Very well, _Penelope_." I grin.

"Don't call me that _Shelly_!"

I shudder, hearing the name I'm sure to hear a million times too.

"I will not call you Penelope if you do not call me that horrible name!"

"Deal." She grins.


	4. Chapter 4

I, again, own nothing =) Please Enjoy

With my dislike of airplanes, Penny and Meemaw agreed to take a train, at my expense. It is very enjoyable it, unlike the previous time where Penny was violating my room. IT is odd to have a girlfriend. I've been taking notes and this is what I have so far:

**How to have (and keep) a girlfriend:**

**DO NOT be honest when she asks how she looks.**

**DO NOT point how much more intelligent you are.**

**NEVER point out that, not in a whole but generally women are the weaker sex.**

**Do not reply to "I love you" with anything intelligent; just say it back to her.**

**DO NOT find yourself under the assumption that, even though you re now dating, she will not hit you in a "Friendly-like" manner.**

**Sweetie does not always mean "friend"**

**Honey is still reserved for intimate relationships.**

**DO NOT EVER say coitus rather than sex.**

**YOU MUST ALWAYS listen to what she says. Because there WILL be a pop quiz.**

**DO NOT use big words before 9am.**

**Forgive the small things, but still have fun arguments, nothing too serious.**

**A side note, why do men find relationships to be so hard? It can be constructed into a useful list, such as this.**

We arrive in Texas around 4:15pm. I have to lightly shake Penny, as she has fallen asleep on my shoulder. Well, technically speaking she's asleep on my upper arm, as she cannot reach my shoulder.

"Penny." I shake her lightly.

"Hmm."

"Wake up Penny, we're here."

She rubs her eyes "Ten more minutes mommie!"

I blink "We have to get off _now_ and I am not your mother."

She rolls her eyes "It's a joke honey."

I nod and let out an airy laugh. She giggles and grabs her bags.

Meemaw, Penny and I step off the train and go into the station. I catch a glimpse of my mother, brother and sister. I sigh and prepare myself for the worst.

"Shelly!" Mom and Missy squeal.

I cringe as they attack me with a hug "Hello mother, Missy."

"How've you been ya Rocket Scientist?" Missy grins.

"Missy, as I've told you many times, I _am not _a Rocket Scientist, I am a Theoretical Physicist."

"Awe, what's the difference?"

"What's the diff-" I quickly turn to mom "Are you sure we're twins?"

"Now Shelly, you just got here, don't go being mean to your sister!" Mom smiles.

We put out things into the back of the truck and realize there isn't enough room for all of us inside. I shrug and offer to sit in the back, to be honest it's one thing I have missed. Penny grins and agrees to join me. I didn't take into account that George, my brother, is driving.

"Better hold on to that purty girl, Shelly." He grins.

He begins to drive and Penny smiles at me. Then the back window opens and Missy sticks her head out.

"Missy, that's very dangerous you could be decapitated!" I scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to say, I was bettin' it'd be you Penny."

"Be me to what?" Penny has to yell through the wind.

"Make my brother fall in love!" she closes the window.

I blush "She told me after that first time she met you."

"Told you what?"

I blush more "That I was gonna fall in love with you." I shrug "For once, she was right."

She grins "Awe!" and hugs me.

When she pulls away I thread her fingers into my own. She smiles and kisses my cheek. We ride to Mom's, talking loudly to each other. We finally arrive and switch our belongings to Meemaw's van. We walk inside and my cousins Josh and Suzanne are inside.

"HA!" Susan grins and holds her hand out to him "Pay up!"

He groans, "I don't believe it I ain't paying ya nothing!"

"You guys had a bet on whether or not Sheldon got a girlfriend?"

Suzanne giggles "Partially, see he bet" she points to Josh "that Shelly's gay, and I bet he wasn't, so I win." She turns to Josh "Now gimmie my damn bet money or I'm telling Mama!"

I sigh "They have nothing better to do.

Penny tilts her head, intrigued "But what about Amy Farrah Fowler?"

Josh and Suzanne snorts and Sheldon quickly replies "Because she was _not_ my girlfriend!"

She turns to me, "Speaking of which, do you still text her?"

"Well.." 

"Yes or No." she demands.

"Yes, but-"

"That's all I needed!" she walks out of the house.

I sigh "Penny!" and chase after her.

She runs up the trail behind mom's house. I run after her, having not being a very fit person, I cannot breathe "PENNY!" I yell. I fall, gasping for air. She runs back digging through her purse. She hands me an inhaler. I use it quickly.

"Penny... It's just casual texts! Just… analytical humor and I… haven't texted… her in three… days!" I get a bit more breathe, "Penny, I promise. Amy Farrah Fowler means nothing to me, especially compared to you."

She smiles and crouches next to me "Sorry I just got jealous because she's so much smarter than me and I feel inferior."

I smile at her "Penny, Amy Farrah Fowler could be the smartest person in the world and I would not love her. I love _you_. And, I don't find myself sounding silly or foolish when I say it, so it must be true. How could I not? You're a beautiful, strong, caring, funny, and independent woman Penny. And I love you so much."

Her eyes water "Oh, Sheldon, I could kiss you!"

I swallow a lump in my throat, "Proceed."

Her eyes widen "Say what?"

I blush and let out a random nervous chuckle "Kiss me. Please."

She frowns "Are you sure?"

"Penny. I am trying to provide short answers, which you have told me numerous times you prefer but you are making it very difficult to-"

My sentence is aborted when her lips are pressed against mine. My eyes widen, but I quickly feel them flutter shut, for reasons I do not know. She pulls away but I can still feel the ghost of her warm lips tingling mine.

"That was… quite pleasant."

She giggles "Thank you Sheldon, that's what all the girls want to hear about their kissing, it's pleasant."

"Sarcasm?" I ask

"_NO_!"

"Was _that_ sarcasm?"

She sighs "Yes!"

I pause for a moment "Was that sar-"

She kisses me mid-sentence again.

When she's pulled away I finish "-casm."

"You are sarcastically challenged!" she smiles

"_No_!" I let out a fake gasp.

"Sarcasm?" she grins.

"Indeed." I chuckle.

"Was _that_ sarcasm?"

"No."

"Was that sar-"

I shove my lips against hers for three reasons.

To shut her up.

To get even.

To feel her lips against mine again.

As this is the first time I have kissed someone, Penny takes the lead. She places herself onto my lap. She moves her lips against mine and I follow suit. She grabs my hands, which are stiff at my side, and moves them to her waist. She throws her arms over my neck. I feel her tongue meet my bottom lip.

"Holy Shit!"

We jump apart, blushing furiously. My heart is racing for two reasons.

Missy grins and lets out her obnoxious giggle "I shudda got me a picture!"

"M-M-M-Missy I-" I stop speaking, realizing that I am stuttering.

"I was just making sure ya'll didn't kill each other, but I can see ya'll are fine."

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" I let out an annoyed growl "Wh-why am I st-stuttering? I-I don't Stu-stutter!"

"Did I just witness your first kiss Shelly?"

I glare at her "I-if you m-must know, that w-was the third!"

I am unsure why I am so angry, and how I have managed to be exposed to so many germs and not care.

"Ooh, third?" Missy wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"M-Missy shut up or I-I will mur-murder you!"

She grins "You'd be so busy stuttering threats, I'd live for years!" she turns to Penny "Boy, _someone_ doesn't like to be interrupted!"

My ears are even red now "I-I… UGH! I HATE YOU!" I storm back into Mom's house and go to my old room.

I am so angry I want to hit something! How on earth is that my twin sister? What an evil _bitch_! She has the intelligence of a PEANUT! I don't realize I'm pacing until I hear a knock.

"Moonpie?"

"G-Go away!"

She opens the door "Did you really think that'd work?"

"N-No…"

"What's the problem?"

"Missy."

"Oh, I thought you and Penny got into a fight."

"Now, we're ok now." I feel myself blushing again.

"Why are you blushing?"

_Oh shit! Wait, I cursing now?_

"I-I-I dunno what you're talking about." I bite my fingernails.

She sits on my bed "Come sit down Moonpie."

"N-No I need to move."

"Fine, now tell me what's wrong."

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Sit down now!"

"Yes ma'am." I sit down quickly.

"What did Missy do?"

"W-well…"

"You want me to go ask her?"

"NO! Ok, I was reassuring Penny that I don't care about Amy Farrah Fowler at all and she said "Oh I could kiss you" and I allowed her to proceed."

"You kissed her?"

"NO, if you remember I said-" 

"You let her kiss you?"

"Yes." I explain the rest.

"So basically." Meemaw looks into my eyes "You're mad because she is right?"

"No, she's wrong! I'm mad because she was teasing me!"

"You can't lie to me Moonpie." She smiles.

Penny walks in "OK, if I tell you something, you can't kill Missy."

I clench my jaw "No promises."

Mother rushes into the room "My baby boy just got his first kiss!"

Missy is behind her grinning mischievously. I glare at her as my face, again, reddens. George grins beside Missy.

"Awe and I missed it?" he high-fives Missy.

"Oh no. You are dead. You are _worse_ then dead!"

"What're you gonna do Shelly? Bore me to death?"

I shake angrily "Meemaw I believe it is time for us to leave."

She nods "Yes, you and Penny go to the car and I'll be there in a minute."

Missy blocks the door.

"Missy, please move."

"Nah, I don't think I will."

I sigh "Please?"

"Nope." She grins again.

"FUCKING MOVE!" I shout at her.

She jumps and glares up at me. She punches my ribs and then moves away from the door. I rub the spot she hit.

"Sorry, Missy I didn't mean to-"

"No, leave me alone!"

I groan and go outside to Meemaw's van. I look over at Penny who has a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Penny."

"For what honey?"

I giver her a weak smile "Being so frustrated and swearing in front of you."

"Honey, its fine. Family can mess you up like this, just wait til you meet mine. And, I curse so I don't care."

"But I don't and…" I blush "I shouldn't in front of you…"

She raises an eyebrow "Why not?"

I trace circles in the sand with my foot, looking down at them "You're a lady."

She grins "Awe!" and hugs me around the neck "You're so sweet!"

I sigh "I didn't mean to say I hate her, I don't she just pissed –sorry- made me mad and…" I leave the unfinished sentence, unsure of how to continue.

"I understand Sheldon."

"I'm very glad that you do because… I don't." I frown "And I don't like to not understand things." I lace our fingers together "So, if I do something wrong, please help me to understand and forgive me for not."

She smiles up at me "I will, I promise."

I bite my lip nervously. _Do it. _I lean down and kiss her lips, as we are still holding hands. I pull away.

"I-I really do love you Penny."

Her eyes begin to water and a tear falls out.

My heart sinks "What's wrong?"

"Sheldon, honey, I'm happy. I love you too." A couple more tears fall.

I wipe them away and smiles at her "I'm so glad Leonard decided to talk to you."

She giggles pulls me into a hug. I kiss the top of her head and squeeze her tightly. She leans up to kiss my cheek. I smile and kiss her lips, wrapping my arms around her hips as she showed me earlier. We move our lips together in a steady rhythm. Then I feel her tongue across my bottom lip again. My mind shuts down in panic and I just go with it. I open my mouth a little and feel her warm breath hit mine. She slides her tongue into my mouth and my heart skips a beat. Her tongue moves around, exploring my mouth. I let out a soft, barely audible moan, and hope she didn't notice. But when I feel her smiling into the kiss, I know she had. A couple strands of her hair fall out from behind her hair. I tuck them back and resume. My knees begin to feel weak and I grab the side of Meemaw's van for support. She grips my hair in her hands and slips her tongue out of my mouth and parts her lips, a sign for me to try. I feel my face redden and I hesitate for a moment. _Do it. Just do what she did. _I lick her bottom lip teasingly. I can feel her smile as I slowly and cautiously slid my tongue into her warm mouth. I begin to tremble as I am literally in unfamiliar territory. I hear a very loud whistle and jump, accidentally biting he r tongue.

"Ow!"

"S-Sorry!" I look over and feel as if I'm going to pass out.

Mom, Missy, George, Josh, Suzanne and Meemaw are all on the porch, jaws dropped. I feel the color drain out of my face. I feel gravity begin to pull me down, but I pas out before I hit the ground.

_**=) so how did you like this chapter? Good I hope? Haha well there will be more soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in my bedroom at Meemaw's. I rub my eyes and look around my alarm clock says its 9am! I slept far to long! I get up and grab some clothes for a shower. I pick my blank pants, green lantern shirt and black thermal. I walk to the bathroom and find that it is occupied. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to find Penny and Meemaw making breakfast.

"So, Sheldon and Missy don't get along very well." I can hear the frown in Penny's voice.

Meemaw sighs, "No, they never really have. But they're there for each other when it counts. When Sheldon would get bullied at school, Missy'd set them straight. And he'd always help her with the homework. But now since they live so far apart, they don't think they need each other and I think that makes them forget how much they really do."

Penny nods "Yeah. I think they need to be locked into a room together and be forced to talk to each other!"

"We most certainly do not." I decide to enter the conversation.

They jump, hearing my voice.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." I hear Suzanne in the living room.

"I was not sleeping, I was passed out."

She rolls her eyes.

I turn to Meemaw and Penny "Unless you want one of us dead, and to be perfectly honest it will probably be me, then you should not interfere." I look at the bathroom, still occupied "Who is in there?"

Meemaw smiles weakly "Missy."

I roll my eyes "Of course its her. You know, I never believed that there was a mental connection between twins, but I'm starting to consider it as a possibility!"

Penny laughs and pulls me into a hug "You ok?"

I blush, knowing exactly what she is referring to "Yes." I nod.

She nods back "Ok."

The bathroom door swings open and I'm sure everyone can feel the tension between us.

"You're right." She glares at me "It would be you."

I glare back, refusing to back down "The odds _are_ on your side, but as I have an IQ of 187 I'm sure I could think of a way to eliminate you."

She snorts "Yeah? You really think you could hold your own against me? I don't think so, Shelly."

My eye twitches but I hold my glare.

"Ok!" I hear Penny's overly cheery voice "Children, calm down. You aren't going to kill each other. Now, sit down because breakfast is almost ready and play nice!"

Meemaw chuckles.

I frown "But I need to take a shower!"

Missy grins "Oh, dang. I just used the last of the hot water."

I set my jaw and clench my fists "Fine I'll wait!" I almost cringe at the Texan drawl that escapes my lips.

I sit down and bury my face into my arms, which are crossed on the table. Missy giggles and I feel her sit beside me. She pokes my side.

"Stop."

She pokes me again.

"Stop!"

She pokes me again.

"MISSY STOP IT!" I lift my head up to glare at her.

"Say please?" she pokes me again.

I sigh, giving in "Please?"

"Say pretty please?" she pokes me again.

"DAMN IT MISSY I SAID PLEASE IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?"

She rolls her eyes "Chillax drama queen."

I look over at the fork and have the strong urge to stab her. I sigh and go to the coat rack. I go through Penny's pocket to find her iPod. I put the ear buds into my ear and turn it up all the way. I look at the song. It is "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. I feel myself grin. _How fitting. _I sit back down and watch Penny and Meemaw. Penny looks over at me, and smiles. I smile back, wishing she were the one sitting beside me. When they finish, Penny sits on my other side and smiles at me. After breakfast, I get into the shower. I'm almost done when I hear the door open.

"Penny, I know you think you're funny, but I assure you, you are not."

"Who said I was Penny?" Missy says with a harsh tone.

I sigh "As much as I enjoy you glaring at me, could you do it, after I shower?"

"No, because you are trapped here. You will have to talk to me."

I groan "Really? Why?"

"Because Meemaw is right! We always argue now and I am sick of you acting like you're better than me! You need to realize that being smart isn't everything!"

"Well its' the only thing I'm good at!" I frown.

"What?"

"You're funny, athletic, attractive. I'm none of that. I'm just smart." I sigh, hating how she makes me confess things "That's all I have."

"Sheldon…" she sighs "You're more than just smart."

I snort "Yeah. Right."

"Really. You're a good friend."

"I'm not really a good brother though, am I? I hate being around you because, you're so nice and you've protected me but what have I ever done for you? Nothing! And what can I do that you can't do for yourself, aside from money, which you have refused? Nothing. And do you really care, no! But I do. I always feel like I owe you something."

"Sheldon, all I want from you is for you to actually stay in contact with me. Tell me you love me. Hug me."

I sigh "Earlier when you were annoying me, there was a fork nearby. I wanted to stab you in the face with it but I didn't. Because I love you."

She smiles "Ok, and I get a hug when you're dressed!"

"Ok, but can I get out now?"

"Yeah…" she leaves and lets me get dressed.

I quickly dress so I can hug Missy and talk to Penny. I'm completely humiliated about passing out. I put my dirty clothes into the hamper and go into Meemaw's living room. Missy, Meemaw and Penny are the only ones other than me here now. Missy jumps up and attack-hugs me. I hug back refraining from saying anything. She tells us she needs to go to work soon and leaves. I pull Penny's hand into mine.

"Walk outside with me?"

She nods and goes to get her shoes.

"So, you and Missy have worked things out?" Meemaw asks.

I nod "Yeah…"

"Good. You two are insane, ya know that?"

I smile "I'm not insane, you were there when mother had me tested"

She laughs, "Yes, I remember that."

"Me too." I frown.

Penny walks back into the living room, shoes on. I grab her hang and tug it to hurry her along.

"We're just going to walk around for a little bit. Bye!" I rush out, pulling her.

"My arm is attached!"

"Sorry I'm just not a good liar!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I grin.

She smiles "Ok, let's go."

I guide her to Meemaw's back yard and into the woods behind it. I walk down the path, which has almost disappeared, but I know the way. We walk onto the path and I see it. I smile and lead her to the large tree. She looks up, noticing the tree house. Reach up and pull down the ladder, and let her climb up first. Once we get up I look around my old hiding place.

"Before he died, my dad built this for me. He expected me to be a "normal" boy and like to play outside and get dirty. I didn't use it much until I started to get bullied. I would quickly climb up, and pull up the ladder so no one could get me." I look over at Penny "When Missy got unbearable I'd come up here and hide from her. I'd hide from mother. I'd even hide from Meemaw." I look into her eyes "You are the only other person I have allowed to be in my hiding place."

She stares back into my eyes and smiles "Wow."

I sit down on the floor "The night my father died, I came up here and didn't leave for a week. They finally called the fire department; otherwise, I'd probably still be here. I'm not sure why I just had the feeling that I should bring you here."

She smiles and sits beside me "Well, if you look at it figuratively, it says that you won't hide from me."

I smile "Yeah. And, I'm sorry for passing out I-"

"Sheldon, I understand. It was scary for you. Not to mention embarrassing."

I pull her into a hug "Penny, I love you."

She kisses my cheek, "I love you too Sheldon."

I smile and lean onto her "So… can I ask an… odd question?"

"Sure…"

I swallow the lump in my throat "W-what is coi- I-I mean… s-sex like?"

Her eyes widen "_What_?"

"P-please don't make me repeat it."

"Um… I don't know how to explain it."

"Another odd question?"

She nods, slowly.

My face heart up and my palms begin to sweat "Wh-when do most couples participate in… it."

Her eyes widen "Well, it depends on the couple. They'll know when the time is right."

"B-but I need a direct answer! I have to know when I'm expected to-"

"Sheldon. You are not expected to do anything. I know things are different with you. And I don't mind at all. When the time is right, we will both know, ok?"

I nod "Penny?"

"Yes honey?"

"What if I don't know?"

"You will."

"How?"

She smiles "You just will."

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"My mother would have a fit if I engaged in coitus-sex before I was married…"

She blushes "Well, I'd imagine so."

"Another question?"

"Ok."

"If we did… that without being married, would you tell my mother?"

"No…"

I nod "Ok."

"No more questions?"

"Oh, I have many questions for you Penny but I am attempting to spare you."

"No, go ahead. This will never leave this tree house."

I smile "Very well. Do you ah…" I shake my head "I've changed my mind."

"No, tell me." She smiles.

I bite my lip "Do you ah, ever think about either of those things… with me?"

She nods, blushing.

"May I ask which one?"

"Both."

I nod "Oh."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about it?"

I lick my bottom lip nervously "Frequently."

"Which one?" she smiles, quoting me.

"B-Both Penny."

She pulls my hand into hers "Breathe, its ok to think about marriage and sex, its normal."

"N-Not for me."

She nods "This is true."

I kiss her cheek "It makes me very nervous."

"Also normal." She smiles.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I… I think I want to try. Not today. But soon."

She nods "Ok. Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Which one?"

I blush "Both possibly, but I was referring to the s-s-sex."

She nods "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't I just date you from the start?"

I smile "Well, I did not live in Nebraska. And, though it wasn't the best experience, if you had not been with Kurt, he would not have hurt you, which would have resulted in us never meeting."

She smiles "I guess you're right."

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Since we are in my hiding place and no one can cause me to pass out, m-may I kiss you?"

She nods.

I sit on my knees and lean over to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. I lick her bottom lip and she allows my access. I explore her wonderful mouth with my tongue. She leans back, a sign for me to follow. I am now straddling her waist, kissing her lips. I busy my hands with twirling her hair. Her tongue brushes against mine and they seem to dance together between our mouths. I pull away and give her a light peck on the cheek, then the other cheek. Then I kiss her jaw line and trace kisses down to her neck. As I'm kissing her neck, I get caught up and don't realize where my hand is going. As I pull away I realize my right hand is cupping her breast. I blush and quickly move off of her. She smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"That was… wow."

I nod "Quite."

She grins "My turn."

Before I have time to react she is now straddling me in the same fashion. Her fingers clutch my hair as she slides her tongue into my mouth. I kiss back, but let her be the one in control; after all, she is a Big Ol' Five. I grin into the kiss. She pulls away and kisses my neck. I almost immediately squirm under her lips. She giggles and pulls away.

My phone beings to ring. 

It's Raj, so I answer it "Hello?"

"So they're telling me that you, Doctor Dumbass has a girlfriend? _And_ it's Malibu Barbie?"

I roll my eyes "Leslie, why do you have Raj's phone?"

"I knew you'd have caller id and wouldn't answer if it was my number."

"True."

"So, how did you get her?"

"I'm actually kind of busy so I'll have the unfortunate chance of talking to you at work, good bye." I hang up.

Penny giggles "She's going to have a heart attack."

"Why?"

"Because 'I'm busy' usually is code for 'I'm having sex'". She giggles more.

"Oh dear Lord."

She giggles even more.

_**OK I managed two chapters in one night, even though now its technically morning…. Anyways I hope you guys liked it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and feel horribly uncomfortable. I open my eyes and look around. Penny and I fell asleep in the tree house. Penny is curled against me, using her arm as a pillow. I smile and kiss her forehead. If someone had told me that I'd be laying here with Penny, in my old tree house, and had kissed her, I would have told him or her that _they_ were the ones that needed to be tested for insanity. But I'm very glad that I am laying with her now. She is really extraordinary. I smile and tap her shoulder.

**Tap-Tap-Tap**

"Penny."

**Tap-Tap-Tap**

"Penny."

**Tap-Tap-Tap**

"Penny."

"Hmmm." She grumbles.

"Penny, we fall asleep in the tree house. Meemaw is probably worried!" I look at my phone and sure enough, 37 missed calls.

"SHELDON! PENNY!" I hear Missy yell.

"SHELDON LEE COOPER!" mother yells.

I bite my lip, "Penny get up!"

She sits up "Hmm?"

"PENNY! MOONPIE!"

"We fell asleep, and now they're searching for us."

"What?"

I nod and go to the door/opening and see Mother first "Mother!" I wave.

She looks over at me "Oh thank you Jesus! WHAT were you doing?"

"Sorry, we fell asleep."

She glares at me "I have a hard time believing you."

I blush realizing what she thinks has happened "N-no, mom we didn't-"

"GET DOWN NOW, BOTH OF YOU!"

Penny's eyes widen "I think I wanna stay up here now…"

I just nod.

Meemaw and Missy walk over.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Meemaw frowns.

"I'm really sorry, I fell asleep!" I frown.

Mom glares at me "I'm sure that's what you want me to believe."

Penny frowns "Really, we didn't-" 

"As if I'm going to believe _you_. You probably talked him into it!"

Penny looks down. I glare at mother.

"She most certainly did not! She's the one helping not feel pressured to do so!"

"Just get down before that old thing breaks."

I frown "You honestly think I would endanger Penny by bringing her up here and not making sure it is adequate for our weight?"

Penny smiles "Awe! That's the sweetest Nerdy thing I've ever heard!"

I smile at her and squeeze her hand. I throw down the ladder and step aside so she can get down first. She smiles and climbs down the ladder. I climb after she is safely on the ground. When I get to the ground, I realize that we were safer in the tree house. I sigh and follow them to Meemaw's house.

We walk inside and mother points to the couch "Sit."

I sigh and sit down beside Penny.

"Sheldon you knew I wanted ya to wait until marriage! Penny has been a bad influence-"

"Let me interrupt you before you say more that you'll regret mother. I will, again, tell you that Penny and I have not had sex! I cannot lie, so I do not know why you are having trouble believing me. And Penny has not been a bad influence on me. I have asked Penny about s-sex because, I am c-curious about it. But that is as far as that went. We had a conversation. And she told me that she refuses to _that_ with me until I am 100% ready, which I can assure you I am not. Also, though Penny has done it before does not mean she is going to brainwash me into doing it, so provided it happens before I'm married she is not to blame. I am, because if I do, it will be my _choice_. I'd also like to point out that I have survived my entire life without having… doing that so I believe I can wait a little longer."

"But, honey you haven't had a girlfriend."

I blush "But I've had opportunities."

"_What_?" Missy, Meemaw, Mother and Penny exclaim.

I feel myself blush even more and shake my head "Th-the important part is I didn't."

_I just had to open my mouth. Great. And she told me if I told anyone she'd kill me!_

"I'm gonna go-" I stand up to leave the room, but am shoved back on the couch by Missy.

"Story time Shelly." Her eyes are still widened in shock.

I bite my lip "Only two of you know her so…"

"Which two?" Meemaw asks.

I shake my head "I shouldn't have said anything, I do not have a death wish so please leave it alone!"

"Did you really think that would work?" Penny asks.

I sigh "Not really but I had to try."

She nod "Well, you tried and you failed, so please tell us!"

"First, you cannot tell Leonard or Howard. In fact, don't tell Raj either."

They all nod.

I sigh "M-Missy you remember that short girl with curly hair and glasses. The one who called me Dr. Dumbass…"

"Leslie Winkle?" they chorus.

I nod, forgetting I'd described her to Mother and Meemaw.

"W-well. I worked at CalTech before I met Leonard, Howard and Raj. And I knew Leslie first. She had some questions about Theoretical Physics and I was interested in Experimental. So we decided to discuss in my apartment and eat Thai food." I look over at them "_Now_, I realize that she was suggesting a date, but I was clueless then. At this time I was between roommates so it was just Leslie and I." I begin to blush "So we ate and talked about physics. I was so excited to find someone as interested in physics, as I. Then things got a little… strange. She ah, suggested we try some experimental physics. Again, I was clueless then. I like an idiot agreed. It wasn't until she took off her blouse that I realized what was happening. I immediately, as you Missy would put it, spazzed out. I had no idea how to turn someone down in this situation." I blush "I-I just yelled. In Latin! I'm very lucky she did not understand Latin. But she took the quite obvious hint and left. You'd think after something like that she would surely give up? No."

"You insulted her in another language and she kept trying to seduce you?" Meemaw raises an eyebrow.

_Eeeew Meemaw please never say "Seduce" again!_

I nod "While with Leonard, one night she snuck into my room as I was sleeping and g-got completely undressed and got underneath my blankets. I almost had a heart attack when she touched m-my…" I look down "Any ways I shoved her off the bed and apologized for touching her g-girl parts as I did so. She tried to get back up, so I yelled for Leonard. She ran out quickly. The last time is the reason she had decided to call me Doctor Dumbass. She tried it at work. And I was busy so I went off, in English. I told her that her efforts were useless because I do not have a need or desire for… such things. She told me that I was foolish and arrogant for thinking I did not need love or affection or just s-sex. She then called me a Dumbass and stormed out of my office."

"Wow." They say in unison.

I nod "The point is, I think my will is quite strong."

Mother nods "OK. I believe you."

I nod "Thank you. Now, I really need to take a shower, so may I be excused form what is sure to be more humiliation on my part?"

They just nod.

I sigh and get my clothes together for my shower. Showers help me think. And I really need to think. I hear a light knock on my door.

I continue gathering my clothes "Yes, Penny?"

She walks in "How did you know it was me?"

"Your knock."

"_My_ knock is noticeable?"

I nod "You knock lightly three times and the get louder as the time progresses. Missy just bangs on the door. Mother just barges in and Meemaw knocks twice and says "Moonpie". Plus, I do not think any one else knows what to say."

"Has anyone told you, you're very observant?"

I smile "Yes. Now, what would you like because, not to be rude, but I need to hurry."

"Oh, yeah. So Leslie really? Wow. So after the conversation on the phone I bet she's pissed."

I shrug "Irrelevant."

"She's not going to leave this alone, you know?" she frowns.

I nod "I'm positive she will try something. More than likely kill me at paintball."

She shrugs "I dunno."

I bend down and kiss her quickly on the lips "I'm not afraid of Leslie Winkle, I assure you."

She nods "I know. Just be careful at work."

I smile "I have two weeks until I even have to worry about seeing her."

She nods "True. Now, go enjoy your shower."

I nod and kiss her again "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"She was right though. I was foolish to think I could not fall in love. And I'm very glad I was incorrect."

Penny smiles "Me too Moonpie."

I kiss her forehead "That is your freebee. But please stop calling me Moonpie!"

I rush to the shower and get blocked by mother "Mother, I haven't bathed in" I look at the clock "Good Lord, 12 hours! Please let me shower!"

"We need to talk."

I sigh, "After I shower!"

"No."

"Fine, what!"

"You really love her, don't you?"

My cheeks redden "Penny? Yes mom. I do."

She smiles "I can tell."

"Is that all?"

"No."

I sigh, "Please hurry."

"Do you think you'll marry her?"

My eyes widen "I don't know! She is my first girlfriend, so correct me if I'm wrong, but don't these things take time?"

She nods "I was just asking if you think you will."

I sigh, "I'm not opposed to the idea. We already practically live together. But, I don't know if that's what she really wants and please let me shower!"

She nods and I slam and lock the door before anyone else can bother me. I set my clean clothes on the counter and undress quickly. I turn on the water and get in. I begin my bathing ritual deep in thought.

_I should not have told them that._

_If Leslie discovers it she will kill me._

_Of course, Penny is right she will probably be upset that I fell for her and not Leslie._

_But I myself never saw that coming. _

_Penny is so cheerful and almost the exact opposite of me. Except, that would make her stupid, which I have discovered she is not. She is actually quite smart. And beautiful. Yes, she's beautiful but that is not quite the point. _

_Why is mother asking about marriage so soon? I really am not opposed to the concept. I do not see myself with anyone else. Of course, I never saw myself with anyone. But I am so glad I have Penny. I love her very much. I can't help but wonder how I got this lucky. Great. Now I believe in luck. What's next, Santa Claus? Who, might I add, I never thought existed._

_I'm very glad I didn't tell them that I almost agreed to engage in coitus with Leslie. _

Flash Back

I frown at my whiteboard trying to figure out the odd equation someone had written upon it. A girlish scrawl in a purple marker I do not posses. I frown at it and squint my eyes.

Sh-C+L-C=Coi

I do not understand the odd equation. I know what C and L are, but what on earth is Sh and Coi? The door slowly opens and I see Leslie walk in. I sigh and turn to her.

"What do you need Leslie?"

She smiles "It's not what I need, its what you need."

I squint at her "I do not understand why your presence would help me any."

She rolls her eyes "Yes, well that is why I am here. To help you understand." She hold up a purple marker.

I nod "Very well, explain."

"It's not one of my best equations but it was sudden." She smiles.

"Sh=Sheldon" she scribbles.

"L=Leslie

"Coi=Coitus

C=Clothes."

I blush immediately "I should have _known_ that's what this is about! Leslie, I do not wish to engage in coitus with you, why do you not understand that?"

"I'm not the one who doesn't understand Sheldon." She comes closer "You cannot honestly tell me that you haven't thought of it. This is simply a way to get rid of those urges without the difficulty of a relationship. We just help each other and still be able to maintain a friendship."

I frown, thinking it through.

_She does present a good case. And if I ever wanted a child I wouldn't have to deal with a wife. Just Leslie, who's a friend. A short but cute friend._

My eyes widen.

_I did not just think cute. I do not think people are cute._

I look down at her and bite my lip. I refuse and order her to leave.

"Sheldon, you are such a Dumbass! You think you're so superior and don't need other people but you're wrong! I can't believe I fell for an arrogant jerk like you! I thought you were smart and had an intelligent sense of humor! You are as passionate about physics as I am, so what's wrong with me? What are the odds of you actually having sex in this universe? I could help you get rid of sexual tension! Am I too short for "Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" Is my hair too curly? Do I have too many freckles?"

"No, Leslie its not that I just-"

"You just what? Don't like women? Are you gay?"

I frown "Hmm. I don't believe so, but I really have no preference and no experience. So, why on earth would you want to do such a thing with me?"

She gets very close and pushes me into my chair. She sits on my lap and plants a quick kiss on my lips. My eyes widen.

"Because, everyone has to have a first time." She sighs "And because I've already mentioned for some unexplainable reason, I like you."

"Leslie I can't. My mother would kill me if I did it before I was married."

"Do you really see yourself getting married?" she raises an eyebrow.

I look down "No."

"And you really wish to die a virgin?"

I blush "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"So stop pretending you aren't interested. It's completely scientific, you know."

"How's that?"

"Testing the force of attraction after coitus."

I blush "But I feel no attraction."

"But you might after coitus."

_With the small amount of attraction I do feel now. After coitus I will be a mess! I cannot do it!_

"I am sorry Leslie I cannot do it."

She glares at me "What ever you Dumbass!"

**Present time in Shower**

I scrub harder with the sponge, trying to clean away the memory.

_All right. Fine. I was slightly attracted to Leslie. I shouldn't feel guilty about something that happened so long ago. At least I never lied about not being attracted to Amy, because I just wasn't. She is arrogant and rude._

I sigh as I step out of the shower, knowing I'm going to have to tell Penny. Even though I don't want to, I should.

I walk out of the bathroom and bump in to her, literally, sooner than I expected.

"I need to tell you something." I blurt.

She nods and we go into my room.

"Ok, first I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth." I frown "Because I'm only going to tell this to you."

She nods slowly.

"I had a small amount of attraction to Leslie Winkle. And it's completely gone now. Please don't be mad."

She smiles "You didn't do anything with her and even if you did, I have no reason to be Mad." She frowns "Not like I haven't done it."

I hug her "Thanks for not being upset."

My phone rings. I sigh and see that its Howard. I scrunch my nose in disgust, afraid of what he may want to say.

I sigh and answer "Yes?"

"Hey Sheldon, how's Texas."

"Better than usual, though more embarrassing what do you need?"

"What? Can't a guy call his friend without needing something?"

"Yes, but not you so just get to the point."

He sighs "Fine. You know Leslie Winkle, right?"

I sigh, "How could I not know her?"

"Yes. Well, she has come to Leonard's apartment with quite a story."

I groan "What has she told you?"

"Well first that you and Penny have engaged in coitus, congrats man! Ow!"

"We have not engaged in coitus Howard. And why did you say ow?"

"Leonard hit me because he's upset. Oh, he bought a cat."

I groan again "What? Why? I though he and Stephanie-"

"She likes cats."

"Oh good Lord, then he can go live with her!"

"Then she asked Raj to be her boyfriend."

"They're sure to have interesting conversations."

"And, she wants to come to Texas with us."

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Let me rephrase that to avoid any confusion. She says she's coming to Texas with us."

I sigh "Why?"

"I have no idea but her and Raj do not stop making out I'm going to vomit."

I shudder "I sympathize but she is not coming!"

"Well, ok but when she shows up-"

"Bye Howard!" I hang up.

"So… Leslie's coming?"

I nod, biting my lip "So it would seem."


	7. Chapter 7

For the celebration of Missy and my birth, we are going to have a "Cook-Out" at Meemaw's house. I have begged Raj to keep Leslie away but he insists on bringing her. He believes that it will make Missy jealous and he doesn't mind having someone to "sleep with". I have shown Penny my favorite and least favorite parts of Texas. She also talked Meemaw into showing her old photographs of me when I was a child and a naked infant. I was quite annoyed with her about that but she kissed me and made me forget about it. She's quite good at that.

I lay beside her in my bedroom at Meemaw's, cuddling with her. I run my long fingers through her soft golden hair. She smiles and leans to kiss my cheek. I grin and kiss her forehead. Then I kiss the bridge of her nose, then the tip of her nose. I smile and press my lips against hers. She kisses back with equal force cupping my cheeks with her hands. I squeeze her closer by the waist with my arm. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I part my lips to allow her access. Her tongue enters my mouth slowly and I meet it with mine.

_Her taste is extraordinary!_

She moves her hands to wrap her arms around my neck as she continues her exploration of my mouth.

_I cannot deny that I am enjoying this, but why?_

_She is filling my mouth with Germs! Why do I find this ok?_

_Because… it feels good._

_FEELS GOOD?_

_Yes. It does._

_Next I will have coitus with her simply because it "feels good"?_

_Well. That is generally the reason. And apparently its even better with someone you truly love._

_And that nonsense! Since when does Sheldon Cooper love?_

_Since Penny. Calm down because nothing will change it. Penny is beautiful, courageous, street-smart, and pretty much everything I am not. In a way, as the silly saying goes, she is my other half. In a way she completes me._

_WHAT? Why would you say… I cannot argue. I do love her. Everything about her. I love her annoying habits, her flaws. I even love it when she calls me "Moonpie", though it is annoying. But I never saw this coming. I thought men were just ridiculous fools to believe in love, but now I see who was really the fool. As hard as it is to even imagine this, I was the fool._

"Moonpie? Penny?" Meemaw says after knocking on the door.

I slowly leave her lips, my argumentive thoughts subsided "Yes Meemaw?"

"Leonard called and said they're almost here."

I groan "Ok."

She opens the door "Why aren't you excited to see your friends?"

"Because they're bringing Leslie and I do not enjoy being called a dumbass."

"If she does I'll-"

"You will kindly ask her not to say it again or she will leave." Meemaw smiles "I would appreciate it if there was no fightin'."

Penny nods, with a slight frown.

I lean close to her ear and whisper quietly so that only she can hear "You can beat her up in Pasadena."

She grins "Deal."

"So c'mon! Ya can't stay cooped up in this room forever ya know?"

I frown and cover myself up with my blanket "But its so comfortable Meemaw!"

She smiles "You get up or I'll get Missy."

I sit up so quickly it gives me a head rush. She chuckles and leaves the room. I sigh and kiss Penny's lips quickly before we stand up to leave our fortress. I grab a large cup and pour Penny and myself a glass of mountain dew.

_Since when do I share drinks with someone?_

_I thought we've gone through this already. Because I love Penny so shut up._

_But there are so many germs that can be transferred. Are you unaware of mononucleosis?_

"Shut Up!"

Everyone gets quiet, making me realize that I've told myself to shut up out loud.

"Um. Not any of you… um…" I shake my head and take a drink, excusing myself from explaining.

I sit beside Penny and set the cup onto a coaster. I hear Leonard's knock on the door and groan louder than I intended. I am, again, stared at by everyone. I just shrug, unwilling to even attempt to explain again. Meemaw lets them in and I crinkle my nose the second I see Leslie Winkle. She looks over at Penny and I and raises an eyebrow. Penny leans on my shoulder and smiles up at me. I cannot help but smile back.

"Hey Sheldon, Penny." Leonard smiles, genuinely trying to be mature about the situation.

"Hello Leonard, Raj, Howard and Stephanie." I smile.

They mumble a small hi but Leslie drowns them out.

"Really? We're going to play the childhood game of "I'm ignoring you?" Isn't that a little immature, even for you?"

I glare at her "Hello Leslie, I have no idea why you're here when I said no, a million times."

"Hey, RoboBoy has a girlfriend, I needed proof."

"And why's that?" I glare at her.

"Because it's pretty unbelievable especially since you've landed Malibu Barbie."

Penny rolls her eyes.

"Now Leslie if your gonna be in my house you aint gonna pick a fight!" Meemaw warns "Or I will let Penny have at you!"

Penny grins.

"That don't mean for you to s tar nothing either!" she warns.

Leslie walks over to Raj and kisses his cheek. I roll my eyes and walk over to Leonard.

"You have not burned down the apartment building, am I correct?"

He smiles "No, I haven't. But I've been sitting in your spot."

I glare at him "Would you like a strike?"

He smiles "You know I'm kidding."

"But I do not know that at all! I do not have video surveillance! I should invest in it though…"

"I haven't been sitting in your spot Sheldon. I've barely even been home."

My eyes widen "Then who was watching our belongings?"

"The door was locked each time I left."

I sigh and bring up the events of the robbery, which neglected my REM sleep.

Missy drags me outside and we walk down the street. She stops and looks up at me.

She hugs me and smiles "Happy Birthday Sheldon."

I hug her back "Happy Birthday Missy."

"You love Penny, huh?"

I nod "Indeed."

"Ya gonna marry her?"

I blush "I wish people would stop asking me that."

"Do ya wanna?"

I bite my lip and nod slowly "Yes, but we just started dating. I do not think it is appropriate to ask her so soon. And she once said she never wants to get married!"

"Was she mad at a man at the time?"

"How is that relevant?"

"It just is!"

"Yes."

"There ya go, she was pissed so she said something she didn't mean."

I sigh, "That doesn't mean she didn't mean it!"

She rolls her eyes "Well ya don't know until ya try!"

"And what? You suggest I just ask her at random? With no ring? No thought out plan? Without weighing the odds and variables? I cannot do that!"

"I'm not saying do it at random! And, Dear God! You better have a ring! Yes, think it out but not too much. Make it a little spontaneous."

"That doesn't make since. Plan it but make it spontaneous?"

She sighs "It means listen with your heart, not your head."

"That is physically impossible! And I'm not ready yet either!"

"Then wait until you are. She loves you, and it will all work out."

"How can you possibly know that?" I rack my brain.

"I just do. Now we better go eat so we can open presents."

I sigh "Fine."

We go to the backyard where Mother and Meemaw are grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. I look over and see Penny jumping on the trampoline. I smile and walk over to her. She does a flip, landing perfectly on her feet. I smile and climb up with her. She holds my hands and jumps with me. We jump, turning in a circle, laughing. She wraps her arms around my neck, as we continue to jump I move my arms to her waist, and quickly peck her forehead. Her hair is actually down and flails around in a mixture of the wind and deflecting gravity from jumping. She leans up and presses her lips against mine. I'm not clumsy, per se but I am not coordinated enough for this. I loose my footing and fall onto the trampoline, pulling her down with me. She lands on top of me and we bounce a couple times before the trampoline stills. She lowers her face close to mine and kisses me. I kiss back, forgetting that Mother and Meemaw are just feet away. A curtain of her hair falls and I push it back as she enters my mouth with her tongue. I rub my tongue against hers, getting a little braver. I feel her grinning into the kiss as I cup one of her cheeks with my hand. I shift our weight on the trampoline, making myself roll onto Penny, not crushing her with my weight of course. I explore her mouth, twisting my fingers in her hair.

"What the _Frak_?"

I groan, quite annoyed with being interrupted. I pull away form her and sit up, so she can do so as well.

Howard's eyes are widened and Raj whispers into his ear, Leslie glaring beside him.

"Yeah, I think I just covered that Raj!"

I expected Leonard's reaction to be much like Leslie's but… he is smiling. Howard's jaw is almost quite literally on the ground.

"Ok. You two dating is weird but I never thought you'd be kissing!"

I blush "Well ah…doesn't that happen in most relationships?"

"Yes but this isn't most relationships. This is a very beautiful young lady with an alien robot!"

"Howard, you're just jealous because it isn't you making out with Penny." Leonard smirks.

"It isn't you either! Why are you happy about this?"

Leonard shrugs "I have no idea. But I prefer being happy for them then the spiteful mood I thought I'd be in."

Raj nods, signifying that he prefers Leonard in this mood rather than the aforementioned.

Leslie glares at me, signifying that she is not very pleased with Penny and I kissing.

"Alright guys it's time to eat!" Mother gestures for us to come over.

Leslie stops me "I need to talk to you."

I sigh, "Leslie You couldn't wait for me to get back to Pasadena? And you saw fit to betray Raj's emotions just to come here?"

"No. I couldn't wait now come here."

I sigh, "Be quick."

We turn the corner and she stops me and grabs me by the neck, pulling me down so she can reach my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

She shoves her tongue down my throat, making me gag. I try to pull away but she's stronger that she looks.

_EW EW EW! GERMS!_

_Oh, now it's a problem?  
_

_YES! It's LESLIE GERMS!_

_How do I get her to release me?_

_Well…there's this…_

I bite down hard on her tongue. She shoves me hard, making me fall.

"OW!"

I can still taste her saliva "Leslie what the _fuck_?"

She giggles and places herself onto my lap "You look ridiculous when you swear."

"Leslie. Get. Off."

"I don't think I will. You said you'd never be in a relationship Sheldon! I knew you would but why with someone as stupid as her?"

I glare at her "Penny is not stupid and even if she were there are lots of things about her personality that would still win me over."

"Oh whatever! It's just because she's prettier! But Sheldon, if you belong with anyone, it's me. You must know that. We are intellectually compatible! You can't love that little blonde idiot!"

"Well I do!" I snap back at her "I do love her and I don't care what you think because, Leslie we aren't even friends!" 

"And I'll admit that's my fault but this is our chance to-"

"No. It's not. You don't understand. Just because I love Penny does not mean I like all women. It just means I love Penny. Penny is the only girl I have ever loved. Provided we ever broke up, she will be the last. Because I still think love is silly, but now I understand it more. There is no chance Leslie. I do not love you. I have never loved you. I will not ever love you."

She slaps my face, but doesn't remove herself from my lap "You're a fool. You do not know what love is if you think you could possibly love Malibu Barbie!"

She slams her lips against mine again. I pull away.

"Leslie stop!"

She just shakes her head and shoves her tongue down my throat again. I slowly put my hand into my pocket and press speed dial 2.

"Leslie Stop Kissing Me!" I pull away, speaking very clearly.

She kisses me again.

_Revolting._

_Absolutely revolting._

_Penny please hear me!_

I push her away "LESLIE STOP!"

She kisses me again, but the second her disgusting lips touch mine they are gone. I blink and see Penny on top of Leslie, fist raised. She punches her hard, making me jump.

"Don't you EVER touch my boyfriend again!"

Raj frowns over at me then glares at her "Ya know, that's just fucked up Leslie! Why would you try to break up Penny and Sheldon? And why use me? What did I do to you?"

Leslie's jaw drops "You're talking?"

"Raj you better not be drinking at my Meemaw's!" I'm finally able to speak

"No, I'm just mad." He glares over at Leslie "I can't believe I ever liked you!"

She shrugs.

"And by the way, bitch, I'd be Pasadena Barbie!" she punches her again.

She shoves Leslie onto the ground and grabs my hand, pulling me away so Raj can dismiss Leslie in private.

"Penny, I swear I didn't-"

She smiles and stops my sentence with her index finger across my lips "I know honey, I got the phone call. Thank you for defending me."

I blush "No problem, though you can clearly handle yourself."

"I can, but its nice to have someone else helping." She smiles "Now, I know you're gonna go brush your teeth a million times so I'm gonna tell them you're on your way."

I nod "Thanks." I shiver "That was disgusting!"

I run upstairs and grab my toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. I hurry to the bathroom and quickly put the toothpaste on my toothbrush and begin the cleansing of my mouth. I spit into the sink and begin scrubbing my teeth again as I see Raj's reflection. I spit again pat his shoulder, in hopes of being comforting.

He sighs, "I can't believe I ever liked her."

"So you aren't amazed that she liked _me_?"

He shakes his head "You can be annoying sometimes, but you're a good guy. I'm even madder that she tried to break you and Penny up! I've never seen you so happy…" 

I blush and only nod, as I am brushing my teeth. I grab the mouthwash and pour a full cap. I swish it around, my eyes watering. He continues to talk.

I gargle and spit it out into the sink "Are you sure you haven't been drinking? You talk more to everyone when you're intoxicated."

"No, Sheldon I'm not! I wouldn't drink at your Meemaw's."

"Very well… Now my hamburger is going to have a cool mint taste." I frown "How did you even bare kissing her? It was horrific!"

He smiles weakly "You didn't want it. If you had, it'd be different. Like with how you can kiss Penny."

I shrug "So is she still here or…"

"No, she left. Rather that, then get beat up by Penny again." He grins.

"Good. I do not want to see her right now."

"Hey Sheldon…"

"Yes?"

"If your sister were to ever give me a chance, would you try to stop us?"

I frown "A couple of weeks ago, I believe I would. But now that I have someone I don't want to be away from even for a millisecond, no. I would urge you not to attempt procreation in my presence, but I would allow you to date. Just you though. Not Howard, because he's a "creep". And not Leonard, because he's cheated, on more than one occasion."

"So, I'd get the Brotherly Blessing, but they wouldn't?"

I nod.

"Hell yes dude!"

I nod as we reach the table, Raj quietly sits beside Howard and I sit between Missy and Penny.

"Gosh Shelly, did ya take a bath in Mouthwash?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell them the whole story…" Penny explains.

"What did you explain?"

"That you were going upstairs to brush your teeth…"

I frown "Very well. Leslie attacked my mouth, more than once and Penny punched her, also more than once. Raj made her leave and I got the revolting taste out of my mouth. End of story. Can we eat now I'm hungry?"

Everyone's jaw is dropped.

"She what?"

Missy smiles over at Raj "You made her leave? Awe you poor Sweetie had to see that when she was your girlfriend?"

Raj bites his lip and says, barely above a whisper "It sucks but I'll be ok." He smiles at her.

She smiles back.

I feel Nauseous.

We eat the lunch and Meemaw and Mother leave the room, and come back with two birthday cakes. Missy's is chocolate with Pink Frosting. I gasp when I see mine. It is Meemaw's special recipe, and blue frosting, but in yellow, there are equations all over it. I immediately pull Penny into a hug, knowing it was her idea. She giggles and sticks three candles in each of our cakes.

They sing Happy Birthday to Missy and I.

"…Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" Penny grins.

I Blush and silently make my wish. Everyone claps, even Penny who is giving me a suspicious look. I shake my head, still blushing.

I can't believe I wished for that! I know wishing on Birthday candles is a fallacy, but I shouldn't have wish for that.

Penny raises an eyebrow and I smile back, a little too big. She grins and pulls me into a hug. She presses her cool lips against the side of my neck as she is hidden by the hug. I shiver and her response is her continuous giggles. I just blush more and eat my piece of cake.

After cake, mom hands Missy and I a present each. And we open them. She got Missy a new dress, which is light pink. She got me a Limited Edition Batman Comic! Then Meemaw hands me us each a present. Missy got a set of matching earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. She got me a new jacket, with the Batman symbol on the front. Missy and I exchange gifts. I gave her the newest cd by "Atlantis Morissette." She gave me a copy of "The Time Traveler's Wife." I raise an eyebrow. She just giggles. We continue and I am not handed one by Penny, which does not bother me, because I'd rather she didn't waste her money on something silly like my birthday. Leonard gave me a pack of expo markers and an eraser he gives Missy some kind of perfume. Raj bought Miss a songbook, because he knows she likes to write songs. He bought me a flash drive, because I am running out of memory on my computer. Howard got Missy a Yoga DVD and offered to help her learn. He got me a box of condoms, making me blush ridiculously. After we are finally done opening presents, it has gotten late so we have all decided to stay in Texas for the night and leave tomorrow. At Meemaw's it will be Penny, Stephanie, Leonard and I. We get into Meemaw's van. Penny and I sit in the very back, hlding hands.

She kisses my cheek "Happy Birthday!" she whispers "Oh, and I didn't forget your present."

I feel my face grow warm.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing. I've forgotten that the last few chapters, I think. Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed my story so far. =) I'm very glad that you guys like it so much =) so thank you all, again.**_

_**-BazingGurl**_

We get to Meemaw's and I show Leonard and Stephanie to Missy's room. They put their things down and go downstairs to watch TV with Meemaw. Penny smiles and pulls me into my room by the hand. She shuts the door.

"So, my present for you is in the tree house. And it's probably best we don't mention where we're going so that whole fiasco doesn't happen again."

I smile nervously "You do know you don't have to give me anything, right?"

She nods "I wanted too, plus you're gonna love it!"

I smile "And what, may I ask, are you basing your hypothesis on?"

She smiles "I base my hypothesis on the fact that you have loved every present I've ever given you."

I wrap my arms around her "This is true." I kiss her cheek.

"Hey Sheldon?" 

"Yes Penny?"

"What did you wish?"

My eyes widen and I blush "Um… I didn't."

She narrows her eyes, "Bullshit."

"I didn't!"

_Why do I sound whiney like Leonard when I lie?_

"C'mon tell me!"

I shake my head "If I do, and I cannot believe I'm about to say this, then it will not come true!"

She giggles "Are you serious? You don't believe in that stuff!"

I sigh, "You are correct. It is just embarrassing, alright?"

She frowns "But Sheeeeeldon!"

"Penny, please. I cannot lie so please do not make me say it, ok?" 

She nods "Is it about me?"

I frown at her.

"Hey, you said I couldn't make you tell me. You didn't say I couldn't ask questions."

I sigh, "Yes, it is about you."

"Is it about just me?"

I nod "Well, there's also me…"

She nods "Hmm."

"Hmm? All you have to say is Hmm?"

"Yes. You are hard to figure out. It's weird for me to see you with me too, a good weird though. I know what most guys would think, and I know you have some of those thoughts, but you also look at things very different. So I have NO idea what you wished."

I just blush "Yeah… So can we go to the tree house?"

She nods and walks through the living room, pulling me by my hand. She opens the door and shuts it quickly.

"Damn, I forgot my jacket."

"I did as well, I will collect your as I get mine."

She smiles "Thank you Sheldon."

I smile back and bend down to kiss her cheek. I quickly go upstairs and put on my Batman jacket, and grab her purple one. I hold it up and she slips her arms through the sleeves.

"And where are you two going?"

"Busted." Leonard smiles.

"Meemaw, we're going for a walk." I answer.

"That's what you said the last time and I didn't see the two of ya til mornin'!"

"Meemaw, we'll be back before morning, I promise!" Penny begs.

She nods "Leonard, if they don't come back before morning you better find them before I wake up."

He nods with a chuckle. Meemaw leaves the room and he turns to us.

"So what _are _you two doing?" Stephanie asks.

"Walking." Penny smiles.

We slip out of the door and walk to the tree house. I shine the flashlight a few feet ahead of us so we can see where we are going. Though I've traveled this route many times in the dark, I do not want to risk any danger to Penny. I shine the light up the ladder so she can see. I climb up after her and can see that she is hiding something behind her back. I smile and kiss her lips and reach around, because I really want to see what it is. She giggles and moves it further and pulls away.

"So, you know how you missed the newest Star Trek, due to the Artic Expedition?"

I frown "Yes."

"Well, at the IMAX they're doing a special showing of it this weekend." She holds up two tickets.

I can't help but grin and pull her into a kiss. I pull away and kiss her cheek.

"Wow, thank you so much!"

"And there's two tickets because I know you don't like going alone and I thought it would be a great first date?" She smiles.

I kiss her again "I agree!"

She smiles "So, what my hypothesis correct?"

I chuckle "Yes it was." I look down "If I tell you what I wished for, you cannot laugh."

She nods "I pinky promise!"

We twist our pinkies around each other and I frown.

"I wished that after we did… _you know what_. You wouldn't leave me if I got scared." I blush furiously.

She smiles an wraps her arms around me "I promise, that wish will definitely come true. It's scary the first time! I understand honey I won't leave you over something like that. We can work on that stuff." She smiles.

I blush "P-Penny?"

"Yes?"

I sit in the corner and she sits beside me "I'm a loser, aren't I?"

"What? Where's that coming from? You are _not_ a loser, you're a dork but you're my dork!"

I frown "I feel like a loser."

"Why?"

"Where shall I begin? My only friends have been you, Leonard, Raj and Howard in my entire life! I've never participated in… sex. You're my _first_ girlfriend! You have to fight for me-"

"Sheldon." She frowns "Honey, you are not a loser. I'm sorry that no one else gave you a chance because you're an amazing guy and I'm glad I got to know you. Even if you could fight, Leslie is a girl you wouldn't have even tried. Even in that uncomfortable situation, you were still a gentleman!"

I nod "That is true."

"And you were the youngest person to win the Stevenson Award!" she smiles.

I smile and kiss her cheek "That is also correct."

"So see? Definitely not a loser." She smiles.

I kiss her and pull away with a sigh "We better get back before we fall asleep again."

She giggles and we walk back to Meemaw's hand in hand.

I wake up, before Penny as usual and frown. For once, part of me does not want to leave Texas. Not seeing Meemaw everyday is never enjoyable. And I believe I am actually going to miss everyone else too. How odd. I smile and kiss Penny's forehead.

_What an odd chain of events. For others, perhaps, this is normal. But for me this is furthest from normal as it can get. And I, Sheldon Cooper, do not like change. But, this is a completely welcome change. I find myself questioning everything that once made since! Does E still equal mc squared? Is it truly gravity, which holds me to Earth? Is my spot really my 0,0,0,0? Am I actually capable of handling a relationship and being a brilliant physicist?  
_

_I believe that I will figure that all out eventually. I should remain calm and not mess this up. This is my only chance to be with someone! It's a lot more appealing than I'd once thought and I will not allow myself to mess it up! _

Penny begins to stir. I kiss her cheek and watch her slowly open her Emerald eyes. She smiles and her eyes seem greener. I pull her into a hug.

"Good Morning Penny."

"Morning Moonpie." She smiles.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nods "Had a good dream about my amazing boyfriend." She smiles.

I blush "Oh?"

She nods "I'd tell you about it but well, then it wouldn't come true." She grins.

I frown "I told you what I wished, it's only fair."

"Well, that one will come true anyways."

"But I didn't know that when I told you."

"I'll tell you later, not now." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

We gather our belongings and get ready to go back to Pasadena. I hug Missy, Meemaw and Mother willingly. Missy hugs me a few more times with "I love you" and "I'll miss you".

"Moonpie, before you leave, come into my room for a minute." Meemaw asks.

I sit beside her on her bed and wait for her to speak first.

"Moonpie, I'm so happy you've found someone that makes you so happy. I absolutely love her to pieces! She's such a sweet girl, and she's can take care of my Moonpie. I know you have been asked if you're gonna marry her a lot since ya been here, but I gotta join the askers. Because Moonpie, if you give up love like this, you will never be happy. Now. Do you plan on asking her to marry you?"

I blush and nod "Not quite yet, because it seems really soon, but I would like to."

She nods and pulls a box out from under her bed. She opens it up and holds out her engagement ring from Grampa. My eyes widen and I give her an unsure look.

"Meemaw, are you sure-"

She nods "Of course. I wouldn't give you this if I wasn't."

I bite my lip "I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all! Meemaw, what if she says no when I decide to ask, which I assure you wont be very sure because I am not ready either!"

She pulls me into a hug "I know you aren't ready. I know Penny isn't ready." She holds up the ring "and I'll hold this until you are."

I nod "Thank you Meemaw. I will let you know when I need it."

She nods.

We go back into the living room where Penny and Missy are hugging and promising to call each other. Missy pulls me into another hug and after a hug from my mom we leave and head back to Pasadena.


	10. Chapter 10

We walk up the stairs, carrying our bags. Raj and Howard are having an argument, thought we can only hear one side. Leonard and Stephanie are ahead of us, holding hands and talking about a patient Stephanie had on Wednesday. Penny and I are just holding hands and listening to the other's chaos. We get to our apartments and I walk Penny over to hers. I lean down and kiss her cheek. Then I turn to my apartment to go put away my clothes and other things I have packed. I smile as my text message ring tone goes off.

"ILY! =D"

I frown and type "What does ily mean and what is =D?"

"ILY- I Love You! And =D is a smiley face."

"I don't see it…"

"Turn it sideways =D"

"Oh. I see it now. And I love you as well Penny."

"Yay! Unpacking is boring =("

"My apologies. I do not like it much either, but it must be done."

"Yeah…"

"When we are finished unpacking I would like to talk to you… in person."

"Okie Dokie, well I'm done so hurry up slowpoke."

"You can come over now, if you'd like."

"But you're in your room!"

"Yes Penny. I'm in my room and I'd like you to come into my room."

"=D So I'm special and I get "in Sheldon's Room" Privileges!"

"Yes, you are my girlfriend. You are also the only other person allowed in here, well other than Meemaw of course."

"Okie Dokie!"

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Sheldon!"

I look up from my phone and chuckle.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Sheldon!"

I stand and walk to the door.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Shel-"

I open the door.

"-don!" she grins.

"Are you making fun of me again?"

She smiles "Nope. I honestly just felt like doing it!"

I smile and let her enter my room. She sits on my bed while I organize my clothes.

"Need some help?"

"No thank you."

She pouts "Why not?"

I sigh; "Because you helping would not be helping!" she frowns so I quickly continue, "Do not get upset, I'm not finished explaining! I have a certain way I have to do it or it will bother me. If I go back behind you and redo it I will seem rude and make you even more upset! So please, just give me approximately fifteen minutes?"

She tilts her head and frowns "I didn't mean to get upset. I don't always remember that I'm your first girlfriend. It's difficult, with me I bet."

I sit beside her on the bed "Odd. I thought it was the other way around."

She gives me a confused look.

"Penny, you have certain traits that conflict with mine but they are easy to miss when you take into account the other amazing things about you."

She giggles "Back at ya Moonpie."

I kiss her forehead and get up to resume organization. I finish and find her underneath my blankets, asleep. I smile and decide to let her sleep for a couple hours until dinner.

_Speaking of which, what is today? Hmm. _I cheat and open my cell phone. _Wednesday. Halo Night! _

I walk into the living room and find only Raj "Where is everyone?"

He sighs "Leonard went to go have sex with his girlfriend. Howard went to go sex with his girlfriend. Raj is sitting here where he was ditched, and if you were **normal** I would assume you just had sex with your girlfriend."

I frown "Hmm. Can I ask you a question and get an honest response?"

He nods slowly.

"Now, I'm no expert with relationships but would it not be difficult to be in a relationship in which you did not speak?"

He nods.

"So, and please do not, as they say, "take this the wrong way" but, have you considered… men?"

He raises an eyebrow "Sheldon, I don't know what freaky science experiment you have in mind but I refuse to be part of it!"

I sigh, "Raj I am not trying to experiment on you… this time. Seriously though… have you ever considered it?"

"Yes. But I don't like Dudes, Dude!"

I shrug "Well start with texting a girl then? You can do that…right?"

He nods "But I don't have any girl's number… other than Penny and I have no idea why I have that, as if I could call her!"

I nod and text Missy "Ok if I give Raj your number? Need to see if he's able to text girls and… since you're a girl…"

She quickly replies "Ok =)"

I grab Raj's phone and program Missy's number.

"Missy?" his eyes widen "Dude, I don't think I can text her…"

"Well texting leads to talking. Talking leads to dating, am I correct?"

He frowns "You set me up!"

"With good intention. Now text her."

He types and then shows it to me "Hi its Raj. How are you?"

I nod and watch him press send. Missy replies shortly after, and with permission, I read over his shoulder.

"Hey cutie =) I'm pretty good. Already miss you guys. How are you?"

"I'm ok. You're brother is evil."

"And he calls me the evil twin ;)"

"So… I can text a girl?"

"I see that sugar."

"And I'm not drinking."

"That's good. Drinking is ok as long is it ain't too much."

"Agreed."

I walk away, knowing that Raj can handle this himself now. I sit in my spot and sigh. Tonight is Halo night and, of course, when I am ready to get back to my scheduled routine, it does not work. I frown and contemplate what to do. Penny, Raj and I could play Halo, but he's far too interested in texting Missy to even attempt to focus. I sigh and look at the time. 6:30pm.

_I can't drive how am I supposed to get dinner?_

_I could make dinner since everything is off track anyways._

_It would be nice just Penny and I for once._

_But Raj is here._

_Damn._

"Hey, Sheldon I'm gonna go home and see if I can IM girls." He grins.

I roll my eyes "Ok."

He smiles "Don't act like you don't want to be alone with Penny dude."

I fight a smile "Good luck IM-ing my sister."

He nods "Thanks." And leaves.

_Well that wasn't too difficult. Now what do we have that I can cook?_

I get up and look through the cabinets and the refrigerator. I grin and grab the necessary supplies for Spaghetti with cut up hotdogs. Since she usually cooks this, I am hoping to give her relief in not having to cook or drive anywhere. I begin boiling water for the noodles as my phone goes off. I answer it while cutting up hotdogs.

"Hello this is Dr. Cooper."

"Dude I need your help."

I sigh "What Raj?"

"She wants to hang out with me!"

I roll my eyes "Does she realize that she lives in Texas?"

"I mentioned that she said she doesn't mind, she'd been planning on coming anyways…"

"What?"

"Oh yeah… Your sister is coming." 

I sigh "When? And I really have no idea where to put her…" I frown at the couch.

"Well she ah… mentioned sleeping somewhere else."

"Raj my sister is not spending however long she'll be here in your apartment."

"You said you didn't mind-"

"I said would tolerate a relationship which the two of you are not in! If mother found out that I allowed her to stay at our apartment doing Lord knows what, I'd be murdered."

"Don't tell her."

"Oh? And if she asks to speak to her while she already has me on the phone, what do you suggest I do?" 

"Lie."

I sigh again "Raj, I cannot lie."

"Fine just think about it please?"

I roll my eyes "Very well. Goodnight Raj."

I hang up and continue cooking. When the noodles are ready I drain the water and add the sauce and hotdogs. I hear my door open and Penny's footsteps.

"Sleep well Penny?" I ask.

She jumps "You have got to stop doing that!"

I frown "My apologies."

She smiles "It's fine honey." Her eyes widen "Are you cooking?"

I nod "I know it's slightly redundant, but all I could think of that we have is groceries for spaghetti."

She smiles "Spaghetti sounds great." She pauses "Smells good too."

I smile "Why thank you M'lady."

She giggles and pulls me into a hug "Where is everyone?"

"Leonard is with Stephanie, Howard is with Bernadette, and Raj is at his house IM-ing my sister."

"He can do that?"

I nod "He can also text females too. We discovered that while you were sleeping."

She nods "That's weird."

I nod "Indeed."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?" I say stirring the spaghetti. 

"You're so sweet."

I smile "Thank you… but I was just hungry…" 

"Yes but you could have woken me up, you let me sleep."

I nod "True but I have yet to cook for you I believe I owe you."

She smiles "Can you cook?"

"Penny I have two doctorates and a masters degree, provided I had no knowledge of how to cook spaghetti, I'm sure I would have been quite able to figure it out, though I already knew."

She frowns "So the answer to my question is…?"

"Sorry Penny you just woke up. Short answers. Yes, I can cook."

"Cool beans! So, what did you want to talk to me about in person earlier?"

I blush "Oh yes… As you know I am quite a creature of habit. Since we have been together we have shared a bed. I have grown… accustomed to sleeping beside you and would like to continue doing so…"

"Sweetie I just woke up."

"Can we sleep together?" I pause before realizing how that sounded, "I didn't mean-"

She giggles and nods "I understand sweetie! And of course we can! My bed or yours?"

Her eyes widen and at the same time we burst into manic laughter. I catch my breath as I put the spaghetti into two bowls. I grab two forks and napkins and sit in my spot. Before she sits she asks to pick a movie. I shrug and deicide to suffer through whatever she picks. I twirl my fork into the spaghetti as I wait for her. She grabs a movie out of her bag, not allowing me to see it, and puts it into the DVD player. She turns on the TV and I see the DVD Menu for WALL-E. I chuckle and press play on the remote. She sits beside me and we eat our spaghetti silently. And when we finish I set the bowls onto the table, not feeling like moving. Penny jumps up and goes into my room. I am unsure of what she is doing until she returns with two pillows and my comforter. She gestures for me to get up and then puts the pillows on my spot.

"Lay down."

I raise an eyebrow, but lay down in my usual Plank Position.

"On your side so I can lay down too!" she giggles.

I nod and lay on my side, facing the television. She lies in front of me and tries to pull the covers over us. I assist her, noticing her complication. We get comfortable with our bodies molded against each other and my arm around her waist and continue watching WALL-E. I kiss the top of her head and hold her close.

_Leslie was right. I was a complete fool not to want this kind of connection. Of course, she was wrong about it being her that I'd rather be with._

"Sheldon, Penny. Wake up."

I jump "DANGER! DANGER!"

"No, Sheldon its Leonard! You two fell asleep on the couch."

I look up at him and see that he is correct. We have indeed fallen asleep on the couch.

I kiss Penny's cheek "Wake up Darlin'." I blink "Did I really just say that?"

Penny, having woken up when I kissed her, goes into a fit of giggles and just nods.

Leonard, also smiling, _Not the reaction I expected…_ says, "Yes. You did just call her Darlin."

I blush lightly but try not to be too bothered with it. _All of that time in Texas with my family ruined me! _

Penny kisses my cheek "Don't get embarrassed, I like it." She smiles.

I blush a bit more and shake my head and excuse myself for the restroom. I wash my hands and stare into the mirror and notice several differences in my appearance. My happiness is obvious. My eyes are not as cold; instead they are bright and warm. And it is relatively obvious that I have been smiling.

I leave the restroom and see Penny and Leonard talking in the kitchen. A pang of what I can only imagine to be jealousy hits the pit of my stomach making me feel as if I am about to vomit. I remain quiet and listen in.

"So you really love Sheldon?"

Penny nods "Yes. More than I ever thought was possible."

Leonard nods "I can't lie and say that I don't still care, because I do."

Penny sighs "Leonard-"

"But." He cuts her off "I'm so glad to see that you found someone who makes you this happy. And Sheldon… I never thought he'd ever have a real girlfriend and was afraid that he'd never know what love is, but you taught him and I'm so glad that he won't be lonely. He's so arrogant that he'd never admit it, but I'd know. I can read Sheldon like a book, and I know that he's as passionate about you as he is about Physics, if not more. And if I tried to end that I'd never forgive myself and I can't imagine what would happened to him."

She pulls him into a hug "Leonard that is the sweetest thing in the world! Do you really think he'd be that bothered if we ever broke up? He could just get back to his normal schedule."

"True, but this has become his normal, he wouldn't adjust to the change well." He frowns "So don't hurt him. Please."

She nods "I wont. That you for being so cool about all of this."

He nods "I have to tell you something but you can't tell Sheldon, at least not yet."

She raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"Ok, Stephanie and I have been talking and if things keep going well with us, I might move in with her."

I cover my mouth to hide the gasp, though Penny's gasp would have covered mine.

"Leonard there's no way that Sheldon will be able to handle that!"

"Well yes… You could move in here with him."

Her eyes widen, as do mine "As much as I like the idea, this is Sheldon we're talking about! I think he'll notice the difference between us!"

"I know but this apartment isn't big enough for Sheldon, you, me and Stephanie."

"I have my own apartment!" 

"You're here more than there. And its not like I'll never come visit we still have Halo night and everything."

"What do Sheldon and I need with two beds?"

He shrugs "Then you two can use your apartment…"

She shakes her head "No. Sheldon hates my apartment."

"Well you can use a room to store your things in and it can be a guest room."

"Howard will not be allowed to sleep over! Leonard, if you're 100% serious about this then you need to tell Sheldon now!"

He sighs "No need. Sheldon its very rude to eavesdrop."

I feel the color drain from my face and my eyes widen.

_How did he know?_

"Come in the kitchen Sheldon."

I sigh and walk in frowning.

"What all have you heard?"

"Enough." I look at my feet.

Penny frowns and rubs my back comfortingly.

"Sheldon it's not even a definite thing yet…" Leonard sighs.

I just nod.

"Sheldon please don't be angry with me." he adds, annoyed, "Look at me!"

I raise my eyes, though not much, and meet his "I'm not angry."

"I'm sorry I just can't live here with you forever!"

I cross my arms and nod, my eyes returning to my feet.

"Sheldon say something! Respond!"

I shrug "Fine. Leave. I understand that in relationships, if it is "serious" then the couple eventually will move in with each other and-"

"I didn't ask for you to spout off facts! SHELDON LOOK AT ME!"

I meet his eyes with a glare "You did not specify what you wanted me to say, your request was something. I gave you something."

"I meant something real!"

"Facts are real Leonard."

"I meant how you actually feel about this! Angry, sad, happy, annoyed, whatever!"

"Annoyed. Sad. Frustrated. Forlorn. Exhausted. Unimportant-"

"I meant explain them!"

"Annoyed- to be disturbed or bothered

Sad- unhappy or depressed.

Frustrated- disappointed.

Forlorn- a big word for sad.

Exh-"

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THE DEFINITION! I KNOW WHAT THE WORDS MEAN!"

"YOU ASKED ME TO EXPLAIN!" I raise my voice as well.

Penny jumps in "BOTH of you stop it."

I nod, but continue to glare at him. 

She sighs "Weren't we all happy earlier?"

"And what do you mean by unimportant? Please, not the definition." Leonard frowns.

"I meant that if I was important, you would have told me this instead of me hearing by listening."

"Because this is how I knew you would act!"

I turn to Penny "And I do not hate your apartment, I just prefer this one."

She nods.

"I think I'm going to bed."

"At 9 am?"

I nod "Yes."

I walk into my room and sit onto my bed. I look over at my comic book collection and put on my gloves. I pick a Batman comic, and leave the world for approximately an hour and a half.

Poor Sheldon…

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really does make my day =) I hopeyou enjoyed this one, more soon =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

After finishing my Batman Comic I frown and allow myself to think about what is going on.

_I would not mind living with Penny that is not at all the problem. _

_I just am not ready for Leonard to leave._

_He drives me to work._

_He drives me to the grocery store._

_He is my transportation, but that is not my crucial reason as to why I do not wish for him to leave. Leonard, though he finds me difficult and can be a pain, has always understood me. He may think I'm crazy, but he usually complies._

I sigh and decide to go to the living room. I change my clothing and walk into the living room finding Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard. I slowly sit in my spot.

"Am I in trouble?"

Penny sits beside me "No sweetie."

I nod slowly as everyone else sits down as well. Leonard is in the chair on my left and Raj is beside Penny. Howard is in a desk chair in front of the television. And they are all looking at me. I look over at Penny.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like I'm in trouble."

"We just wanna talk to you Sheldon." Howard smiles.

"About what?"

"A few things really."

I nod slowly "Proceed."

"Sheldon I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. But I really do intend on moving in with Stephanie."

I look down and nod.

"Sheldon please keep a verbal conversation with us." Howard rolls his eyes.

I nod "Very well."

"And I think until you adjust, Penny could stay with you." Leonard adds.

"She is correct, I will notice the various differences in the two of you. For example, I will probably kiss her again in the near future, but I never wish to kiss you…"

He nods "I'm glad. But, I can still drive you to work, Stephanie doesn't live very far."

I nod "That would be… acceptable."

"Are you afraid of living with Penny? If so, maybe Howard or Raj-"

"What the Frak? I did not agree to that!"

I look up "No."

"No, what honey?" Penny asks.

I look over and gaze into her eyes "I am not afraid of living with you." I turn to Howard "And I would rather you were not here as Penny will be and you still give her that disturbing look."

"Sheldon? Please understand that I need this change." Leonard frowns at me.

I nod "Very well. I still don't like it."

"I'll see you every day."

I nod and look over at Penny "I am more afraid that, after living with me for a while, you will grow annoyed and wish to terminate our relationship."

She pulls me into a hug "I practically live with you already! I'm not worried, at all!"

I look into her eyes and search for any sign of doubt "Really?"

She nods "Of course!"

"When do you think you will move in with Stephanie?"

He shrugs "I'm not sure yet."

I sigh, "Leonard I need you to be a bit more specific than that!"

"Sheldon, it just depends! It may not even happen!"

I nod "I believe it will. Howard?"

He looks up at me "What?"

"Seeing as Penny has gone from my best friend to my girlfriend, Leonard is now my best friend again, and you are no longer a treasured acquaintance, you get to be my friend."

"Really? Are you sure that I am worthy?"

"Well-"

"Sarcasm!" Howard rolls his eyes.

"I know that." I frown "I was going to say, that yes. I believe you are."

"Really?"

"Honestly 90% of your verbal statements are sarcastic!" I frown.

Howard smile "I'm a friend, and not just by default!"

I nod.

Penny has gone to work and I am overwhelmingly bored. I clean the apartment top to bottom and reorganize my comic books. I keep staring at the clock, waiting for her to get home. Leonard suggests I play Age of Conan, but it is more enjoyable with her presence. I take a shower to kill time, but still have three hours to go. I growl in frustration and tap my fingers onto the counter. I call Mother, Missy and Meemaw! 

"Hey Moonpie." I hear Meemaw's voice.

"Hello Meemaw. I just got off the phone with Mother and Missy."

She chuckles "Miss us already?"

"Well yes but that is not why. Penny is at work and I have found myself extremely… bored."

She laughs, "When does she get off?"

"7:30! I still have two hours and 36 minutes to wait!"

"Why don't you clean?"

"I already have! I've cleaned this apartment top to bottom and reorganized my comics. I have also showered and talked to you three. I have no idea what to do next!"

"Why don't you watch a movie?"

I blush "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Penny won't be beside me."

She giggles, "If you were ever unsure of your feelings for her, this would tell you ya love her!"

I sigh "But I must be able to function when she is not around! She cannot go to work with me! I cannot go to work with her!"

"You'll get used to be away from her. Just try to find some way to occupy yourself. Like one of those mind games you like."

"That is a good idea Meemaw."

"Thanks sweetie, now I'm tired so goodnight."

"Night Meemaw Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I get online and play Sudoku until Penny arrives. I hear keys jingling in the hallway. My eyes widen and I run out of the apartment.

"PENNY!"

She jumps and drops her purse. I blush and pick it up for her, muttering an apology.

"Everything ok Sheldon?"

I nod "Sorry again. I've just been very bored."

She smiles and opens her door "Next time, you have permission to clean my apartment."

I nod "I had considered it but did not wish to visit a proctologist, or general surgeon."

She laughs, making me smile.

"Hey Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Do you mind if we sleep here tonight? I'm starting to miss apartment and since I may end up moving soon…"

I nod "That is acceptable Penny."

She nods "Great."

"What activities are you engaging in tonight?"

She shrugs "I dunno, but I may hang out with my Nerdy boyfriend, and his friends." She smiles "What do we do on Thursday's?"

"Well, as it is anything can happen Thursday, that means that my Nerdy Friends will have other than scheduled plan, so I am unsure."

She nods "Hmm. Well you and I could do something."

I nod "But I thought you wanted our first date to be the Star Trek movie?"

She nods "Well yes, but it could also make a great second date?"

"I agree but…" I blush "I have no idea what to do. A date at a cinema, requires minimum social skills, and I can do that!"

She pulls me into a hug "It's fine. We already know each other, so you don't have to worry."

I nod "What would you like to do?"

She shrugs "You decide."

I bite my lip "Penny, and this is in no way an attempt to insult you, but as you have more experience with dating I believe it would be best if you picked our activity."

She smiles "Sheldon you have an IQ of 187! Can you really be thwarted by something as simple as a first date?" her smiles is now a grin."

I smile "Thwarted, impressive. Alright but if this does not go well, I informed you thusly."

"Sorry, honey… you what?"

"Informed you thusly, meaning I told you so."

She nods "Gotcha."

I look down at my feet "I need to go… research date ideas…."

She giggles "Alright I'll get ready!"

I nod and rush back over to the apartment.

"Find Penny?"

I nod "Yes. And I'm actually giving in to Anything Can Happen Thursday! Penny and I are going to go on our first date!" I open my laptop and quickly click on Internet Explorer.

"Wow. Are you nervous?"

I nod "Very much so."

"Hmm. What ideas have you got?"

I go to and type in "First Date Ideas"

I look up at Leonard "As of yet, zero."

He nods "How about a movie?"

"That is going to be our second date, she got tickets to the Newest Star Trek that I missed."

"Wow. How about just dinner at a good restaurant?"

I shake my head "That is too… typical."

He shrugs "Well good luck with that, I'm going to see a movie with Stephanie."

I nod "Very well have fun."

I look and find very few things helpful. After deciding I smile and get dressed. Until now, I have never been at a loss of what to wear. I simply put something on. Now though, I am very unsure. I frown and text the only person with the slightest chance at helping me.

"Hello Wolowitz Could you assist me in ideas of what to wear on a date?"

"With Penny? Casual."

"Examples please?"

"Jeans and a nice shirt."

"Jeans? I do not believe I have any blue jeans."

"Then one of your khakis what ever. Just not pinstriped. And try to wear a shirt that has NERD written all over it."

"Thank you…. I need to go shopping though."

"Welcome."

I search through my drawer and closet. I find the pair of Blue Jeans my mother sent me for Christmas one year. I set them on the bed and look for an acceptable shirt. Batman Shirt. Spiderman Shirt. Superman Shirt. The Flash Shirt. The Green Lantern Shirt. I sigh and find one in the back. It is a blue horizontal-stripped T-shirt. I take it off of the hanger and set it onto the bed as well. I change my clothing and become more nervous.

_What if Penny does not like my idea for a date?_

I walk out of my room and wash my hands, because my palms are sweating and frankly I don't like it. Leonard looks me up and down.

"You have jeans?"

"It would appear so." 

"You look nice."

"Thank you Leonard."

He nods "So where are you going?"

"Well." I blush "It sounds quite silly."

He smiles "Come one, tell me!"

I nod "Very well… There is a playground a couple blocks away and it has a fantastic view of the stars…" I blush more.

He nods "Impressive."

"And I thought we should eat but before or after?"

"Before, so you don't have to rush stargazing."

I nod "Excellent point. Thank you Leonard."

He nods "You're welcome."

I grab my jacket and go over to Penny's.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

She opens the door with a smile. I gasp. She looks even more beautiful than usual! She is wearing a long black skirt with a dark purple top. She gasps also.

"Jeans look very handsome on you Sheldon!"

I blush "Thank you."

She smiles and pulls me into a hug. I bend down and kiss her lips. She kisses back with equal pressure. Feeling a bit brave, I decide to explore her mouth. Our tongues meet as I hear a loud whistle.

I turn around and see Leonard halfway out of the apartment. Penny and I blush.

"You kids have a good night." Leonard grins.

We just nod in response as he locks the door.

"What have you and Stephanie got planned?" Penny asks.

"Well we're going to eat and then a movie, you two?"

Penny looks over at me "I have no idea."

"We are also going to eat and please don't pressure me to tell you what we'll do after I'm trying to surprise you."

She nods "Alright." We walk down the first flight of stairs.

"Penny, where would you like to eat?" I ask, realizing that I hadn't figured that part out.

"I'm not sure…"

Leonard cuts in and saves me "How about you two eat dinner with Stephanie and I and then we can go our separate ways?"

Penny nods "That works."

I nod and mouth "Thank you!" to Leonard who nods in response.

We follow him to Stephanie's house and then to The Red Dragon, a Chinese restaurant. It is a Buffet so we do not have to wait long to get our food. Penny and I pick up our plates and go to the buffet. I get sweet and sour chicken, rice, and wonton soup Penny gets random types of chicken, rice and a salad. We sit down beside each other. And begin to eat. We were not given chopsticks. My immediate course of action is to ask for some and if they do not agree, complain to the manager. But, I decide against this, as I do not wish to make Penny annoyed, so I eat with a fork. Leonard and Stephanie take their seats as well.

"So Sheldon, have you resolved the inner ear issue?" Stephanie smiles.

I nod "Yes. It has gone away…" I look over at Penny "How was your day?"

She smiles "Well work was…work. But I got to come home to my amazing boyfriend and here we are."

I smile as I chew the rice.

"So Sheldon is really human?" Stephanie asks.

"So the doctors say." Penny smiles at me.

"I could just be made to look like humans."

Leonard nods "That's true. Aliens may have that technology."

"And they could have put the alien egg into your mother." Stephanie agrees.

"All possible but if I weren't human, I wouldn't be subjected to love." I look over at Penny "Not that I regret it."

She smiles "Ditto."

After we finish eating we say goodbye to Stephanie and Leonard and get back into Penny's car.

"Alright where am I going?"

"Go left."

"Ok…"

I give her directions and when we arrive she smiles "The park?"

I nod nervously.

We get out of the car as she throws up her hair "Where first?"

"Swings?"

We walk to the swing and she sits down I push her back lightly to make her swing. I sit in the swing beside her and begin to swim, using gravity and my weight. She giggles and blows me a kiss. I smile and get up from the swing. I stand in front of her as she swings towards me. She gasps, thinking that she will accidentally hit me. I smile and as she draws near I grab the chains on each side of the swing she is sitting upon and pull her into a kiss. She kisses back, surprised at first. I pull away with a smile and release her, watching her swing backwards. She stops the swing and gets up. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I ah, wanted to show you the stars and I thought we'd have fun here as well."

She smiles "I love you Sheldon!"

I kiss the top of her head "I love you too."

We walk over to the merry-go-round. We take turns spinning each other. Then she tells me to hold on. She holds the metal bars and runs with it in a circle. Then she proceeds to jump on. I gasp in fear that she will fall and get hurt. She just grins and moves closer to me. I pull her hand into mine and smile at her.

When it begins to slow we lie on our backs and stare at the stars.

"They're so beautiful!" Penny smiles.

I kiss her cheek "Yes you are." 

She giggles, "If you were wondering, excellent first date."

I smile "That is what I aimed for."

I point out the many constellations and point out which are actually planets and such. She smiles and pays attention, as if she is actually interested, whether or not she truly is, I do not know. After I am finished I hug her tightly as we sit on the merry-go-round. She hugs back and lays her head onto my chest. I stroke my fingers through her hair and smile. She looks up.

"You are definitely human." 

I smile "How so?"

"Your heartbeat."

"My heartbeat?"

She nods "Sounds just like a human's. I don't think Aliens could copy that."

I smile again "I believe you are correct."

She smiles and kisses my cheek "I'm getting smarter every day!"

I nod "That you are."

She smiles "Would you love me even if I were stupid."

I smile "You being stupid isn't a possibility, but assuming it was I believe I would just have to smarten you up, because there are many things about you that I enjoy and I refuse to let them all go for one nonexistent flaw."

She grins and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back, adding tongue and this time we are left alone to continue our kissing.

We arrive back home and I go to my apartment to get pajamas and pillows. I change and carry my pillows.

"Sleeping over at Penny's?" Leonard asks, walking into the door.

I nod "Indeed. She has become homesick."

He nods "So… Stephanie and I talked about moving in together."

I stiffen "And what has been decided."

He licks his lip nervously "I'm moving out next week." 

My eyes widen "Next week? You said months, not days!"

He nods "And I'm sorry about that."

I sigh, "Nothing I say or do will put a stop to this, so I sincerely hope that it all works out to your liking. Now, I am tired so if you will excuse me."

He nods and moves aside so I can walk to Penny's.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Penny."

She opens the door with a smile and a nightdress "Well Fancy seeing you here!"

I chuckle as she lets me inside. I yawn rather loudly on accident and blush when she giggles. We go into her room and she clears off her many CareBears and Beanie Babies from the bed. She lays down on one side and smiles at me. I lay beside her and kiss her forehead. 

"Goodnight Sheldon." She hugs me.

"Goodnight Penny." I hug back.

_**Thoughts? **_


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up with my arms around Penny and smile. I look around her room, in search of a clock. When I do not find one I carefully reach over to get my phone. Phone in hand, I realize it is 7:30, past time for me to wake up for work. I get up and find a pen and piece of paper. I scribble a note to Penny.

"Penny,

Good Morning (Afternoon)! I hope your day goes well and please text me when you are awake. I need to go get ready for work now so Good-bye and I love you!

-Sheldon"

I set the note on her bedside table and kiss her forehead, before rushing over to get ready for work. Leonard and Stephanie are in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good Morning Sheldon." Leonard grins.

I raise an eyebrow "Good Morning…"

Stephanie giggles, only increasing my confusion.

I frown "Well this is odd… I'm going to shower now…" I look back at them and shake my head.

I shower and get ready for work. I walk into the living room to find Stephanie missing.

"Has she gone to work?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah. Did you have fun at Penny's?"

We walk into the hallway.

I shrug "It was pleasant. But we had to clear off all of the stuffed animals before we could get into bed."

He bursts into laughter as we climb down the stairs.

"I do not understand what is so funny."

He shakes his head "So other than having to move the teddy bears, how was it?"

I raise an eyebrow "Had I not said it was pleasant? After the stress of the date, it was a good end to my night."

He laughs even louder.

"Shh! Leonard, you are going to wake the neighbors."

He covers his mouth but it has little effect.

We arrive and I go into my office. My text message tone goes off and I grin, happy to hear from Penny.

"Hello Sheldon. You have not been responding to my texts, emails or calls. Why?"

_Amy?_

I bite my lip and decide not to text back, as my phone goes off again.

"If you keep ignoring me, Sheldon I will come visit you at work."

I sigh and text back "Sorry. How are you?"

"I am annoyed that you have not texted me and that you refuse to tell me why!"

Damn it! 

"I have been busy, I recently got back from Texas."

"For your Birthday?"

"Yes."

"Happy Belated Birthday. I feel you are not telling me the complete truth."

_Bitches do be crazy!_

"I haven't texted you because Penny is my girlfriend and I do not think it is appropriate for me to text a girl who people previously _assumed_ I was involved with."

"Sheldon, you are a terrible liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Is there proof of your relationship with Penny?"

"Ask her."

"Very well. I shall."

"You may want to wait a couple hours, she is not awake."

"Why? So you have the chance to have her lie to you? No, I'm calling her now."

I sigh, "Good luck with that."

I start to get back to work when I hear Penny's ring tone. I smile and answer.

"Hello!"

"Guess who just called four times until I answered the phone?"

I sigh "Amy, and in my defense I told her she should wait a couple hours."

"She told me that you lied about us dating to get her to shut up about you not texting her."

I grin, "I doubt she used those words, but yes that's the gist of what's going on. Except I'm not lying."

"Yeah I know."

"So, did you set her straight?"

"I tried, but she was convinced that in the time it took me to answer we were conspiring against her. And she demands proof."

I sigh "What are the terms?" 

"A kiss. You have to be into it."

"Well, I believe we can do that, though I'd rather not have an audience."

"She wants us to do it tonight, after I get off work."

"Very well. I am sorry she woke you up."

"Oh, it's alright. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes you may."

"You wouldn't rather going and artificially getting Amy pregnant would you?"

"No Penny. That was when I thought I had not other options if I wanted a child."

"But what if we had children."

I burst into a fit of laughter and quote Leonard "Then our babies will be smart and beautiful."

She laughs as well "I overheard him saying that once!"

I chuckle as I hear someone walking towards my office "Love you gotta go!" I quickly hang up as Leonard walks in. I sigh.

"Yes?"

"Why did I just get a call from Amy?"

I sigh "Good Lord this is getting annoying. I haven't been texting her back it made her angry, I told her why she thinks Penny and I are lying."

"Yeah, so I told her about last night and she really doesn't believe us now."

"What about last night?"

"When you and Penny had sex. You went to her apartment to-"

I blush a deep scarlet "N-No Leonard. We didn't."

"Oh… shit."

I sigh, "How many people have you told?"

"Not many?"

I bang my head onto the desk "Please. Not Leslie Winkle."

He nods "Yeah. And she told everyone else." 

"WHY!" I shout at him "Had Penny and I engaged in coi-sex and you happened to know, I would not want you to scream it to the world!"

"I only told Howard and Raj, Leslie overheard-"

"You shouldn't have told anyone!"

My phone starts ringing "Hello Penny."

"What the fuck Sheldon?"

I sigh "Leonard misunderstood he told the idiots and Leslie overheard. He also told Amy that on the phone."

"Give him the phone."

I hold out the phone to Leonard, though it isn't necessary I am still able to hear her clearly.

"YOU SHORT LITTLE BASTARD! EVEN IF SHELDON AND I DID HAVE SEX, WHICH WE DIDN'T, YOU SHOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! YOU KNOW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE IT MAKES SHELDON! NOW HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO SET EVERYONE STRAIGHTAND-"

"Well, maybe he doesn't have to!" Leonard insists, "They can think what they want but we'll tell Howard and Raj the truth."

"But I can't lie!"

"You actually wouldn't have to. Just smile and blush, which I'm sure you'd do anyhow." Penny says, now on speakerphone.

I sigh, "I have a better course of action. I'm going home."

Leonard frowns "I'm really sorry. You can't avoid them forever though."

I shrug "One day wont hurt."

"Well I can't leave. And in case you've forgotten, Driving isn't really your strong point Sheldon."

I frown "I hadn't thought about that…"

"I'm on my way." Penny says through the phone.

"Are you sure?" I ask "You can go back to bed Penny-"

"No, I'm awake now. And I'm not letting you suffer today."

I nod, as if she can see me "Very well. Thank you Penny."

"You're welcome honey."

I blush, feeling Leonard's eyes "I love you Penny."

I can hear a smile in her voice "Love you to Sheldon."

Leonard peeks his head out the doorway and sighs "Incoming."

"Wha-"

"Dude you, Sheldon Cooper had _sex_? I can't believe it!"

"I know I said if she slept with Leonard she'd sleep with anyone but I never imagined you." Howard chuckles.

I glare at him and turn to Raj "Well its good you "can't believe it", as it is not true. Leonard is a big-mouthed idiot who jumped to conclusions. Penny and I did not have sex, I slept over at her apartment and before you say anything Howard no, it is not the same thing!" I breathe in after that rather large sentence.

"Really?" Raj asks.

"No Raj, I'm lying to you!" I snap.

The door opens "Sarcasm?" Penny giggles.

I smile and my mood shifts "That was fast."

She shrugs "I was already on my way to murder Leonard."

Leonard turns pale "Look I didn't mean-"

She turns to him "That doesn't matter! If we had and Sheldon even told you himself, in confidence you shouldn't tell anyone! I'm not going to murder you because I don't feel like sharing a cell with a fat lesbian!"

"Would you prefer a skinny lesbian?" Howard grins.

She walks over to him, hand raised and ready to slap his face. I sigh and grab her arms and pull her into a hug.

"Calm down. Yes, Leonard shouldn't have said anything, especially without knowing if there were any truth into it but he's our friend so we shouldn't murder him. And yes, Howard needs to stop making improper comments to you but… wait, why did I stop you from hitting him?"

She looks up at me with a smile "I have no idea."

I smile back down at her and tighten my grip round her waist.

The door swings open "Didn't get enough last night, why is Malibu Barbie here?"

I sigh "Leslie. I do not have the patience to argue with today so just… shut the fuck up."

_Again with the cursing. Penny is to blame!_

"Nuh-uh. Not that easy. How can you sleep with this tramp and not me?"

"If I remember correctly, which with an eidetic memory I do, Leslie, you were the one taking out sexual frustrations with random men so you should be careful who you label a tramp!" I glare at her.

"Whatever I bet you were horrible in bed. I'm sure you were terrified, all the germs and such."

"Well about that I-"

"Actually, though it's not any of your business, he was great in bed!" Penny glares at her.

I feel myself blushing, a lot.

Leslie rolls her eyes "Of course you'd defend him!"

Penny shrugs "I don't care if you believe me. It's not like you'll ever find out for yourself." She grins.

Leslie rolls her eyes and storms out.

I lick my bottom lip nervously "So I'm guessing its safe to assume that I won't be correcting them."

She blushes "Sorry she just made me so mad and I had to shut her up!"

Howard grins "You two sure you didn't-"

"Shut up Howard!" we yell in unison.

"So ready to skip work with me?" she smiles.

I nod "Yes. Kripke will be unbearable!"

I grab my messenger bag "Kindly remove yourselves from my office."

We walk down the hall, with them following us.

"Sheldon Cooper is ditching work?"

I roll my eyes "Yes."

"But… why?" Raj says through clenched teeth.

"Because, I just can't handle any of this!" I snap, "I realize that everyone has me pictured as some robotic alien virgin! Only partially true, but I still know, how could I not with you three cracking jokes all of the time! I ignore and try to stop it from bothering me but it does! I hate it! As cool as I believe that being a robot or an alien would be I'm not one! I'm 100% human, you can ask my doctor, if you'd like. So why is it inconceivable for me to have a girlfriend? And kiss her? And maybe one day have sex with her! And when it really happens I would prefer it wasn't broadcasted to the world, as if it's some miracle!"

Howard looks down at his feet "In my defense, I'm not the one who told."

I roll my eyes "No, if it were you, you'd tell Leslie on purpose so you'd have a bit of entertainment!"

He looks back down "Point taken."

Penny squeezes my hand "Calm down honey, it'll all be fine."

I just nod.

"So when you say it's only partially true… which part?" Leonard grins at me.

I shake my head "You are impossible Leonard."

Penny giggles, "No, he's improbable!"

I sigh, "I think everyone knows which part is true."

"But see, we don't." Raj says holding an open bottle of Nyquil "You could be an alien and have alien sex."

I just sigh as we go outside "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we still being followed?"

She looks back at them "No idea."

I nod "Very well."

"Sheldon I rally am sorry…"

I shrug "You will regret it."

His eyes widen "What? I said I was sorry!"

"As you have told me 374 times, Sorry isn't enough."

Howard nods "Definitely a robot, how else could he remember everything?"

I glare at him "I am not a robot! I am not an alien! I'm a virgin! Is that what you wanted? For me to say it? Well there!" I rush to Penny's car, sit on the passenger side and slam the door shut.

Way to have an emotional explosion there, Sheldon. Since when has being a virgin even bothered you?

Since I didn't want to be one anymore.

What?

I feel my face heat up at this sudden realization.

Penny gets into the car; shaking her head furiously "Sheldon, honey I'm so sorry!" she hugs me.

"You didn't do anything Penny." I sigh, "I can't believe I said all of that!"

She starts the car "I can't believe you didn't say it sooner."

I just nod.

Oh Lord. Why do I suddenly want to participate in carnal activities?

It would only be with Penny. Only Penny.

But its sex! Leslie was not incorrect about the germs frightening me!

True, but she is going to want it sooner or later and she may get impatient!

We have discussed this! She said she wouldn't leave me over this!

Yes, but things happen.

She wouldn't leave me. I can't even imagine life without her now, isn't that silly?

No, its love.

But, I've lived without her all of my life, up until the last few years!

Life would be different now.

I don't want to loose her. I love her.

Then, you need to start preparing your mind for what is inevitably going to happen.

"SHELDON!" Penny shouts.

I gasp, "Yes?"

"You were like… really lost in thought. Then, you stopped breathing!"

I nod "Sorry."

She rubs my shoulder "It's alright Sheldon. We're here."

Wow, already home? I really was lost in thought.

We go to her apartment and I organize her living room while she works on the kitchen. I hear glass breaking and rush to her. She dropped a plate and it shattered beside her foot.

"I stepped on a piece!" she closes her eyes in pain.

I help her to the couch and prop her foot onto the table "First aid supplies?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

I nod and collect peroxide, Neosporin, a bandage and a towel. I walk back into the living room and smile at her. I sit beside her and put the towel into my lap.

"You sure?"

I nod "Penny, I can see the bottom of your foot better than you can."

She nods "This is true. Thank you sweetie."

I smile and pour a few drops of peroxide onto the cut. I continue to doctor her foot when she frowns.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Just because all of this happened… I just don't want you to feel pressured to have sex."

I blush "Oh?"

"A one worded response? Really?"

"Sorry. I'm not sure what to say in this situation Penny."

She nods "Just please. Don't worry about it there is no rush. I wont lie and pretend that I don't want to but I don't unless you are 100% ready."

"I do worry a little. Wh-what if I'm not ever ready and you become impatient?" I squirt Neosporin onto the bandage.

"Sheldon, Baby no! That won't happen! I love you. Love isn't about sex honey."

I nod "I know but… the thought of sex really does scare me." I blush more.

She nods "I know. And that's normal when you haven't before."

I frown "I don't know. It was all my brother ever thought about. And he wasn't scared at all."

"Some people aren't but I'll tell you a secret."

I look up into her eyes.

"I was horrified. My boyfriend at the time threatened to leave me, so I did. He left me anyways."

I frown "Penny that's horrible! I'm very sorry."

She nods "Now do you believe that I wont leave you over it?"

I nod "Yes Penny. Thank you."

She smiles "Thank you for fixing my foot."

I nod and pull her into a hug "I love you Penny."

She smiles "I love you too Sheldon. So much."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead "Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

I blush "Never mind."

"What honey?"

I bite my lip "How do you know when you are ready?"

"You just know honey."

I nod "Oh."

"Oh, again?"

I blush "Again, my apologies."

"Its fine I'm just used to a simple yes or no question answered in a paragraph."

I nod.

"What's wrong Sheldon?"

I chew on my bottom lip "I'd rather not discuss it."

She frowns and pulls me into another hug "Sweetie, its ok. I don't care that you aren't ready!"

"I don't believe that that is the entire problem."

"Say what?"

I frown "I'm still not ready but…" I blush even more "Part of me, that is most of me, wants to. But my mind keeps saying no. That doesn't make any since at all, does it?"

She nods "I understand."

I bite my lip and just nod.

What harm could come from it?

Germs. Pregnancy! I know Penny doesn't have any diseases, but she still has germs!

Everyone has germs! YOU have germs!

But its messy!

Now you're just thinking of excuses!

True but I'm not ready!

Penny touches my arm, bringing me back into the real world "Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Please don't worry about this. It will all work out in time."

I nod "I don't mean to worry."

"Don't apologize sweetie, it's alright. Speaking of apologies, what is your plotted revenge against Leonard?"

I shrug "No idea."

"Can I help?" she grins.

I smile "As it was also about you, I'd be more than glad to have your help!"

She grins and we scheme against Leonard until it is time for her to go to work. I kiss her goodbye and organize her apartment, with permission. I go into her room an lay onto the bed. Without planning it, I fall asleep.

I wake up to Penny stroking her fingers through my hair. It feels very relaxing, so I keep my eyes shut. I notice she is talking on the phone.

"Mom I think you'd really like him… You have no idea… Yes, he's such a gentleman! …I think Daddy would like him too…Alright well I love you mom. Bye." She hangs up and kisses my forehead "You can open your eyes Sheldon."

I do and look up at her "You knew I was awake?"

She nods "Your eyes were closed tighter."

I smile "You really think they'd like me?"

She nods "I do. Anyways I was about to wake you, Amy should be here soon."

I sigh, "Lets get this over with."


	13. Chapter 13

First I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I'm very glad you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. It's not even close to over yet so don't worry. =) I'm glad many of you like my take on the Shenny relationship. So thank you all, now here's your chapter =)

Amy Farrah Fowler walks into Penny's apartment with a look of annoyance. She frowns at us and seats herself onto the spot if have declared my own at Penny's apartment.

"Amy… that's my spot." I frown.

"I thought the left side of the couch across the hall was your spot."

I nod "Well yes, but this is my spot at Penny's."

She sighs, "Why do you insist on pretending there is a relationship between the two of you?"

I sigh as well "Why do you insist on refusing to believe there is? I cannot lie, a fact you are aware of, so why do you believe that I am?"

"I do not believe you as a result of your opinion of relationships! You yourself have called them ridiculous and a waste of time. Why would you suddenly wish to have one, and with Penny for that matter?"

"What's wrong with me?" Penny frowns.

"Nothing Penny." I turn to Amy Farrah Fowler "I did once find relationships to be utterly idiotic. I did also believe that they were useless. But, that was before I wanted one. My attraction to Penny still baffles me everyday." I turn back to Penny "Not that you aren't beautiful and amazing, but it confuses me how I've lived my entire life not concerned at all about having a girlfriend and suddenly I'm very interested in you."

Amy Farrah Fowler frowns "That is convincing, but I still demand to see the two of you kiss, without Sheldon running to brush his teeth."

I blush "Very well."

"Honestly, you're blushing, a sign that you are not comfortable with this!"

"No, it's not that at all. I just do not like having an audience."

"Pretend I am not here then!" she sighs, unconvinced.

I nod and look down into Penny's beautiful emerald eyes. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. She smiles back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lean closer and softly press my lips against hers. She kisses back, on tiptoe. My arms snake around her waist as my eyes flutter shut. She deepens the kiss, pulling my bottom lip between her lips. I hold her tighter and lightly drag my tongue across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth so I can slide my tongue inside. Her hands move up to my hair, gripping tightly. I force myself to pull away and kiss her cheek, blushing furiously.

Amy's eyes are widened in shock "Oh. Wow."

I bite my lip and find it very hard not to return to Penny's lips. Penny looks like she may be fighting the same battle.

_Don't think about her lips. Remember, Amy Farrah Fowler is hardly five feet away! _

_She'd be thoroughly convinced._

_Oh Lord! Stop it Sheldon: just stop!_

_That's the problem, I don't want to!_

"Well… I'm convinced. That was quite a kiss… It does not explain why you have been ignoring me though!" she frowns.

I look at my feet "Not ignoring just… not responding."

Penny frowns "Sheldon I never said you couldn't text her! I was just jealous!"

Amy snorts "_You_ jealous of _me_? In what universe would you be jealous of me?"

"You're smarter than me. I was just afraid that Sheldon would rather be with you."

I grab her hand "Penny I told you. Amy is my friend. And I only love you. Other than my family and other friends, there is only you." I look over at Amy "I apologize for ignoring you. I will text you again, I really am sorry I did not think it would matter much to you."

She shrugs "You're my friend as well Sheldon. It does matter. I do not have many friends."

Penny smiles at Amy "You have me too!"

Amy nods "Well I have to go home. I am sorry I doubted your relationship. Have a good night." She leaves.

I look back down at Penny and can no longer avoid her lips. I give her a soft kiss and her lips catch mine. My knees begin to wobble as our tongues meet. She pulls away and helps me keep my balance.

"You ok Sheldon?"

I nod "Y-yeah. Just loosing my balance."

"Here, sit down."

I do and pull her onto my lap and reunite our lips. She lets out a small giggle and continues the kiss. Our tongues dance between our lips. I realize how far down my hands have slipped and I quickly move them.

"S-Sorry I-I-"

She ends my sentence with her lips. Her hands again grip my hair and I my hands have moved to her hips. She slowly pulls away. Then she gives me a mischievous grin. Before I have time to question it, I feel her lips onto the side of my neck. I gasp as she licks, sucks and kisses my throat. A moan escapes my lips and I feel a certain part of my pants fitting tighter. I blush and wish for her to stop, but at the same time wish for her to continue. She kisses her way up to my jaw line and meets my lips again. I kiss back almost hungrily. My hands slip down again, testing the waters. She reacts with kissing so I decide to leave them this time. I suddenly have the urge to remove our clothing. I pull away.

"P-Penny w-w-we should st-stop for a minute!"

She pulls away "Sorry Sheldon I just lost control I-"

I nod "Me too. I-I need to control myself better."

She smiles "It's ok honey."

I just nod, completely humiliated, and frustrated with myself for stopping.

"I'm sorry."

I look over at her "Penny. Don't be. I wanted to do that just as much as you did, maybe more." I bite my lip, "I wanted to _do_ more! I-I still do but I'm terrified!"

She nods "I understand sweetie."

I pull her into a hug "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her cheek and hug her tighter "What if I'm never ready? Or what if I think I'm ready and then I get terrified and-"

"Sheldon, sweetie calm down. I'm in no hurry! It's going to be fine."

I just nod; half wishing I hadn't pulled away.

I go over to the apartment to shower before bed. Penny has agreed to stay here tonight, but she is getting ready at her apartment. After I finish I put on my pajamas. I walk into the living room and find a very disgruntled Rajesh Koothrappali. I raise an eyebrow and pour myself a glass of 2% milk.

"They are trying to set me up on another date! I can't be near a girl without drinking! I don't want to get married drunk!"

"Say that you already have a date." Leonard shrugs.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

_Will they never learn?_

"Yes Sheldon, what is your possibly unhelpful and unwanted opinion?" Leonard sighs.

"If you lie and say that Raj has a date, they'll set a different day. Raj, if you tell them that you have a girlfriend, they'll want to meet her."

He nods "Point taken, but what should I do?"

I shrug "Go on the date sober. The girl will get annoyed with the lack of conversation on your end and leave. End of problems." I shrug.

"Sheldon, that's stupid!"

"Actually, Leonard it could work! But I'd have to talk to her to set up the date!"

"Do it through a text message." I shrug "She may not even want to see you after that."

He nods "Good idea dude! I'm going to you for advice more often!"

I nod.

"I do like a girl though." He smiles.

I shake my head "I think I know where this is going…"

Penny walks in before Raj can reply. He looks down.

She sighs, "Raj, one day you'll be able to talk to me, I hope."

He nods squeaks "Sorry."

She pulls him into a hug "It's ok sweetie! So why are we all congregated in the living room?"

"We are discussing Raj's parents interfering in his love life again."

She nods "Another date?"

Raj nods.

"Yes and we're resolving it at the moment." I pull her into a hug "Would you mind waiting in my room for a few minutes, sugar?"

My eyes widen.

_Sugar? Darlin? What's next?_

_This is also Penny's fault. Cursing and pet names!_

She giggles and nods "Yeah, Can I read one of your comics?"

I raise an eyebrow "Ah, sure. Just please be sure to-"

"Wear the gloves, I know." She grins.

She kisses my cheek says goodbye to Leonard and Raj. My eyes don't leave her until the bedroom door is shut. I smile and imagine her, ear pressed against the door.

"Sheldon?"

I blink "Yes?"

"You're not paying attention dude."

I nod "Sorry I was ah…"

"Daydreaming about Penny?" Leonard grins.

"Anyways as we were saying… I believe I know who it is you like."

Raj grins, "You do."

Leonard looks between us "Well I don't! Tell me!"

"Missy." We say at the same time.

He sighs, "I like her too but she's off limits!"

He grins more "You didn't-"

"It hasn't come up… I hadn't thought about it much." I answer before he can finish.

"No. There's no way he gets permission and I don't!" Leonard glares at me.

"No. I'm not giving anyone permission or legislating her relationships in any way! The last time I got kicked in… well you know where…" I wince, remembering the pain "And, you have Stephanie!"

He nods "Still."

I sigh, "Anyways, this is irrelevant. Raj, do you have her number?"

He nods "Yes."

"You need to have Howard text her for you."

He gives me an odd look "Howard?"

I nod "He is clearly the best at repelling females with simply a first impression.

They nod and I hear Penny's giggle through the door. I smile at the fact that I was correct about her eavesdropping.

Raj frowns "Remember how I told you Missy is coming for a week or so?"

I sigh, "Yes."

"Well… she'll be here Sunday."

I nod "I still have no idea where to put her, and again no she will not be sleeping in your apartment. Mother would murder me!"

"You think you're sister's a virgin don't you?" Leonard grins.

I sigh, "This isn't a subject I'd like to dwell on Leonard. But trust me I know whether or not she is."

"Is she?" he grins.

I shake my head "I'd rather not talk about my sister's sexual activities, if you don't mind."

Raj begins to blush "I know the answer to that question."

"Tell me!" Leonard grins.

"Why do you know?" I glare at him.

He raises his hands "She asked me if I had and I told her and then she said she had too I just can't tell your mom!"

I nod, glare still intact "Very well."

"Can I come out now?" Penny yells through the door.

Raj nods.

"Yes Penny." I answer her. "Raj, I know my sister talks, a lot, but I think she'd want you to talk as well. You cannot just text message her all of the time."

He nods.

"So, maybe you could practice talking to Penny? She's a girl, yes. But she's your friend."

He looks over at Penny and frowns.

"I'm not saying tonight…but you should think about it." I yawn "I'm going to bed now…"

Penny smiles at Raj "I'll listen any time you need! But I'm with Sheldon, bedtime."

We walk into my room and lay down. She pulls me into a hug, which I return. I kiss her cheek and keep my arms around her. I kiss her lips and soon our tongues meet again. Not I have a dilemma, I'm not tired at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny and I take our seats in the theater and eat popcorn and share a soda. Unlike our first date, this is a nerd-clothing appropriate date. I wear my Star Trek shirt and my khaki pants, and Spock ears. Penny is in a knee length green dress, which only brings out her beautiful eyes. When we arrived she was asked many times if she was in the right place. I hold her hand in mine as we watch the movie.

After the movie is over we decide to go eat pizza. We sit at a table with our slices of pizza. I eat mine, left to right. Penny eats hers in no particular order, as is normal. My cell phone vibrates in my pocket, making me nearly fall off my chair. I look and see that Missy is calling me. I sigh and show Penny who nods. I walk outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sheldon I'm here kinda earlier than I thought I would be…"

"Meaning, you are here now." It isn't a question.

"Yes. Sorry Shelly the plane-"

"Are you at the airport?"

"Well… no."

I sigh, "Where are you Missy?"

"Raj's car."

I sigh, "I'd tell you to give him the phone but that would be useless. Leonard is home right now so you'll be able to get in, but I suggest knocking. We shouldn't be too much longer."

"Ok, I'll tell him. Love you Shelly."

I roll my eyes "Love you too."

I walk back inside and update Penny on Missy early arrival.

"Ok, well I'm almost finished, are we done after this?"

I nod "Yes, I believe we are. Thank you for letting Missy stay in your apartment while she's here."

She shrugs "Not like I've been using it."

I nod "Still, thank you. Leonard is moving out Monday." I frown.

She nods "It's going to be so weird."

I nod "Indeed. I do not know what to do with his room. Maybe we could use it as a storage room?"

She shrugs "I dunno. Just don't let Howard move in, please!"

I shake my head "Never. Not even if we weren't together. I can only deal with him, as its said, in small doses."

She nods "Me too. Sometimes, that's too much!"

"Raj, however may need a place if his apartment complex raises the monthly rent again."

"I like Raj." Penny nods "If he needs to, I wouldn't mind hi staying. Maybe he'd even start talking to me!"

I shrug "Who knows. The only females I've ever seen him talk to, sober, was his mother and you. Though he squeaked at you more than talked, I believe it's the same principle."

Penny smiles "I think so."

"First things first, we must deal with Missy for, I believe she said a week?"

Penny nods "I think that was it."

I frown "I have a feeling it's going to be longer."

She raises her eyebrow.

We walk up the three flights of stairs, hand in hand. I watch her blond ponytail bounce as she climbs up the stairs. I open the door and move aside to let her in. We both gasp as we see Raj and Missy on my spot, exchanging saliva. On my spot! Leonard opens his bedroom door and walks out.

"Good, Sheldon I thought it was you-" his jaw drops.

"RAJ!"

They jump apart, blushing furiously.

"Didn't you hear the door?" Penny tilts her head.

Raj blushes and shakes his head. Missy repeats this action.

"How did you end up kissing without even talking to each other?" Leonard asks.

Raj bites his lip and says in a whisper "I did talk to her."

"What! How?" Penny yells, "I'm supposed to be your friend and you've maybe said five words to me!"

"He didn't say much!" Missy defends him "Just him tryin' was enough." She looks over at me, "And why are you so quiet?"

"I was unaware that your 'wanting to visit me' was actually a cover for wanting to defile my spot with Raj. I did not know what was appropriate to say in this situation. Unfortunately this is not the first time this has happened to me…"

She blushes "Well you don't say that!"

I shrug "You demanded a response, I gave one!"

Raj blushes and runs to the restroom.

"See what you've done!" Missy glares at me.

"What I've done? I don't believe I was the one who stuck my tongue down his throat!"

"I certainly hope not." Leonard adds with a grin.

I shoot him a glare and turn to Missy "Next time, do not use my spot. I do not like that, and you know it."

She sighs, "It really just happened Shelly."

I cringe "Must you call me that?" 

She nods "Yes Shelly."

I groan "This is going to be a long week."

"Well actually-"

"I KNEW IT! I knew this was going to be longer than a week, how long."

She looks down at her lap, "I actually plan on moving close by."

Raj comes back into the room and takes out his phone.

"Why? Did you get a job here?" Penny asks.

"Not a paid one."

I groan "Mother sent you here to spy on me! What does she need to know? I'll tell her!"

"Yes, that is part of it but it only happened after I told her that I wanted to come here. I'm tired of Steve following me around, so I thought I could move out of state but I don't want to be alone. Here, I know you guys. And she just wants to make sure her precious son isn't, and this is her word not mine, deflowered." Missy rolls her eyes.

I blush as my phone goes off.

I have a text, from Raj.

"Sorry about kissing your sister. I know you're probably mad, but please don't be. Also, your spot was 100% coincidence. Sorry, dude."

I roll my eyes "Raj, I'm not mad. I'm annoyed."

"So, what'd led you two to kissing?" Penny grins.

Missy smiles "Well, he drove me here and then Leonard went to his room to call Stephanie and finish packing. We've been texting for weeks and I'd really gotten to like him I told him so and he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was barely a whisper and, weirdly enough I couldn't talk myself! So I kissed him and… that's where you came in."

"The word you're looking for is ironically, not weirdly." I correct her.

"Oh hush!" Penny smacks my arm playfully "That's too sweet!"

I shrug "I'm going to shower…"

"Um."

I sigh "What Missy?"

"In the plane I had a baby spit up on me so I took a shower when I got here. I don't think the water is ready yet."

I sigh, "I guess I'll have to wait unit morning. Now I have approximately 20 minutes before I need to sleep, and I don't know what to do!"

Penny grins "I have an idea." She grabs my hand and leads me to my room.

"Um. Raj, you had better go home! I swear, if I find you over there you will die! And don't think you can sneak out. I wake up before you, and have Vulcan hearing!" Penny shuts the door.

I sigh "What are we going to do in here for 20 minutes?"

She giggles "Sorry I forgot for a minute. My original idea isn't going to work so we could-"

"What was your original idea?" I ask, intrigued.

She blushes "Never mind!"

"Penny what was it?"

"Sheldon, honey what do you think it was?"

"I don't know otherwise I wouldn't be ask- oh." I feel my face heat up "S-sex."

"I had a memory lapse, I'm sorry."

I nod "I-I'd rather not do that while everyone is about fifteen feet away."

She nods "Sorry…"

I pull her hand into mine "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not quite ready and its horrible of me to make you wait."

"Sheldon, sweetie you're backwards. I'm wrong for being impatient at times."

I shake my head "No, and this is in no way intended to insult you, but you are used to having… sex. You've become accustomed to it and it only makes since that you would not like to be without it."

"Well you've never done it and I shouldn't rush you!" her voice rises.

"YOU AREN'T RUSHING ME!" I yell, and then continue more quietly "You've done anything but! You're extremely supportive and push your needs to the side until I am ready! You're being selfless, not selfish!"

She sighs, "Agree to disagree?"

I nod "That will have to do. Now we spent five minutes arguing, why don't we spend the next fifteen k-kissing?"

She grins "Agreed."

I bend down and greet her lips with my own. I wrap my arms around her waist as her arms find my neck. We pull apart to sit down. I sit on the bed and she pushes my on my back playfully. She straddles my waist and bends down, catching my lips with hers. I move my arms to circle her waist. I feel the skin on her back, as her shirt rides up. I shiver at the electrifying touch. She teasingly licks my lips. I move my tongue to touch hers and moan at the taste. I can feel the blush on my cheeks, but I continue. I raise my arms and release her hair from her ponytail. She grins into the kiss and as I'm moving my arms to return to her waist, she grabs my right hand. I nervously anticipate her next move. She moves my hand to cup her breast. I've never really understood men's fascination with breasts, and I still don't understand but I empathize. I give her a look that clearly says "I have no idea what to do." She nods and raises her shirt above her head. Her bra is blue and has picture of cherries. She again, takes captive of my right hand and puts it against her breast. I rub my hand against her gently when there is a knock.

I jump and feel the color drain out of my face, as I notice my arousal. I swear as Penny puts on her shirt.

"Hey, Raj left and I've already helped Missy into your apartment. Can I come in?" Leonard asks.

I look down and then back up to silently ask for Penny's help. She tosses me a pillow. I cover my lap.

"Very well."

He opens the door "I thought you guys had fallen asleep."

"Did you need something?"

He shrugs "I can't believe I'm moving out."

I sigh "Neither can I. If your intention was to depress me before I sleep, Good job."

He sighs, "Sheldon I'm sorry."

I nod "I know. And I'm sorry for trying to guilt trip you into staying." I frown.

He pulls me into a, very awkward on my part, hug. I hug back.

He smiles "Thanks Sheldon. See you in the morning."

I nod "Good night."

He leaves the room and Penny and I decide to go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**First, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry it has taken so long! I've had a lot of junk going on, but here is your chapter =)**_

I slowly shake Penny awake at 5:00am. In response to the thoroughly confused look on her face, I grin and hold up a gray bucket. She smiles and sits up. I walk quietly into the kitchen and grab the two dozen eggs, a whisk and food coloring. Juggling the items that will be used in my revenge against Leonard, I head back to my room where Penny is. We each take a dozen of eggs and begin cracking them, putting them into the bucket. After we are done, I pour all of the red dye into the bucket and then proceed to whisk the dyed eggs. After I am finished, and it looks like pretty convincing fake blood, Penny and I walk into the hall. I fix the bucket so that when Leonard opens the door, the red liquid will spill onto him. We head back to my room when I hear Raj dragging his feet in the hall. I sigh and walk into the living room, and then open the door, ignoring Penny's confused look. I walk across the hall and knock on Penny's door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Missy and Raj"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Missy and Raj"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Missy and Raj"

Missy opens the door with a smile "Good Morning Shelly!"

"Why is Raj here? I told Raj to go home!"

"What are you talking about?" Missy feigns confusion.

I glare at her, and then turn to Penny "Permission to enter your apartment?"

She nods.

I push past Missy and see Raj on the couch with a shy smile on his face. I glare at him which makes the smile disappear.

"Did I not tell you to go home? That I would hear you if you came over?"

"Sheldon he came over because you said he couldn't spend the night. 6:00 am is not night."

"It's six!" I rush over to my apartment, Penny, Missy and Raj close behind.

I hear Leonard yawn and shuffle around in his room. I grin, awaiting his appearance. I watch the door knob twist as the door slowly opens, revealing a groggy pajama wearing Leonard. I look up and grin as I watch the bucket begin to exact my revenge. I watch the red liquid pour onto Leonard's head. He gasps as it continues. Penny and I laugh loudly as Raj and Missy watch in horror.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON LEONARD!" Missy yells.

I shake my head, unable to give a verbal answer as I am still laughing at horrified and revolted look that is on Leonard's face.

"What the fuck!" he glares at us.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. In this case raw eggs and food coloring." I smile.

"Revenge?"

I nod "Remember the false coitus fiasco with Leslie?"

"I thought you forgot about that!" he frowns.

I sigh "That is your own fault, as I have an eidetic memory."

He smiles "Eggs and food coloring? There is no way you came up with this alone."

Penny grins mischievously "Well it was about me too so, I decided I should be in on the revenge."

Leonard grins "Sheldon, I'm taking you're shower time, you can take mine."

I nod "I already had that planned."

He nods "Good."

Raj and Missy walk back across the hall.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with you two!" I hurry after them.

Penny grabs my arm and closes the door to the apartment and leads me back into my bedroom. She pulls me with her onto the bed and kisses my lips. I return the kiss, finding myself less concerned with Missy and Raj. We move our lips together as I twirl my fingers in her golden hair. I run my tongue slowly across her bottom lip and feel her grin into the kiss as she parts her lips. My hands move down to her waist.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sheldon and Penny!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sheldon and Penny"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sheldon and Penny!"

I growl and end the kiss. I open the door to find Raj and Howard.

"Howard, Raj what do you want?"

Howard grins "Oh nothing. Just wondering what you and your girlfriend were doing all alone."

I glare at him "Not as if its really any of your business, and its quite disturbing knowing that you have been thinking about it, but my girlfriend I were in the middle of making out, so if you'll excuse me!" I slam the door in his face.

The look on Penny's face indicates that she is shocked at my sudden bravery. I ignore the blush on my cheeks and lean over her, pulling her back into the kiss.

I frown as I sit in Leonard's room and watch him pack up all of his belongings. I almost offered to help, but that would make his departure quicker. I have come to terms with the fact that he is leaving and will not be staying here any longer. Penny is going to be my new roommate and Missy is going to take her apartment. Until Missy has a job, I have offered to pay for the apartment. She fought me at first, but I pointed out that it is much easier for me to pay until she can. Otherwise, someone else could buy Penny's apartment and she would have to live with Penny and I, and she doesn't like that idea either. Penny and Missy are currently at her apartment packing up Penny's things.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes Leonard?" I look up at him, leaving my daze.

"You alright?" he frowns.

I nod "I am fine Leonard."

"You sure?"

I nod "I do not want you to leave, but I will be fine. Are you having second thoughts?"

He begins to blush a little "No... I'm just a little nervous. Moving in with each other is a big step."

"Yes it is. Should I be nervous as well?" I frown.

He shrugs "Not really. She pretty much lived here already. You've slept in the same bed since you've been together so no, I don't think you should be too nervous."

I bite my lip "I am a bit nervous. I'm still very...afraid that she'll tire of me and decide being with me as a whole was a mistake."

He sits beside me on the bed "Sheldon, that isn't going to happen. I know firsthand, Penny wont say she loves you, unless she really means it. Unless she knows its real. She knows all of your idiosyncracies and still loves you. There will be more to learn from living with you but I'm sure that the two of you can get through anything together. Just don't make her sign a ridiculous roommate agreement."

I give him a small smile "Thank you Leonard."

He smiles back "No problem Sheldon."

He finishes his packing and we order pizza, on Sunday. Penny, Missy, Stephanie, Bernadette, Leonard, Raj, Howard, and I are sitting in the apartment eating pizza, watching television and talking. Raj is even talking a little. He's getting much better at it. Raj, Howard and Bernadette leave, then Missy goes to shower. Soon after Stephanie and Leonard are ready to leave.

I chew on my lip "Good bye Leonard."

He pulls me into a hug, which I, surprising myself, return.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Leonard smiles.

I nod "Very well."

The door closes behind them and Penny wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and sigh.

"So, have you got a crazy roommate agreement for me?" she giggles.

"Can't say that I have actually."

"Really?"

I nod "We'll work out ah, ground rules as we go along."

"Are you sure honey?"

I nod "Yes Penny. I can not dictate what you do as easily as I can with Leonard. And it would lead to unnecessary arguing. Believe me, I've thought this through quite a bit. We'll work this out as it happens."

She nods "Alright then that works for me."

I smile and lean down to kiss her lips.


End file.
